From here to radiation
by agnewrl
Summary: *****I dont own the characters, just the story.******* Sequel to The youth Take over, Bellarke, Raven and Roan Specific. Part 1 loaded. Feedback Welcomed The occupants of the ark start their time inside learning how to live and work together in a new environment.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy, Clarke and Raven stood at the airlock looking out the small porthole. From their very small window, it appeared to be a day like any other they'd experienced. The sun was shining, the air was still, "How long before it hits?" Bellamy asked. Raven shrugged "I don't know" she admitted "days, hours, weeks." Thoughtful silence filled the air. "Now what do we do?" Clarke asked. "Now, we sleep!" Bellamy declared. The occupants of the ark had spent two very short months, working day and night to get to this point. "I can get on board with that plan" Raven sighed. "And since we don't have first watch" Bellamy chimed in "I plan on doing just that." Looking over at Clarke "are you coming?" he asked. Clarke nodded " I could sleep."

The three of them turned away from the window and walked toward their quarters, passing some of the others as they went. Many of the youngsters had grown up in space and only heard about some of the things they would see, so they were watching for whatever the sky would bring them. Octavia and Indra were on call for the first watch, so they too had to stay awake. Finally reaching their quarters, they bid each other a good night. Raven had taken up residence in Clarke's old room since Clarke had abandoned it for the comfort and security of Bellamy's arms and bed. Raven had not asked them the nature of their relationship, but it was widely assumed if they were currently not together, the two of them would soon be together in every sense of the word.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked concerned that Clarke had barely spoke ten words since her mother left. Clarke nodded "Yeah, I just.." she sighed tiredly "I don't know" she whispered. "Hey" he turned her to face him "its okay" he said gently "you're tired, and your mom just left. You're entitled to feel this way," he reassured her pulling her into his arms. "Bellamy?" she looked up at him "Is it okay that I kind came here and stayed?" she asked. "I mean I don't want to .." He held up a hand to stop her. "I _like_ having you here" he looked into her eyes "I like that you are the last person I see at night and the first person I see in the morning" he told her. Clarke sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Come on princess, you just need some sleep. Things will look better in the morning" Bellamy reassured, walking her to the bed. Too tired to even bother undressing, the two of them kicked their shoes off and fell into the bed. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and pulled her close. He could tell that while her body was ready to rest, her mind was refusing to cooperate. That was probably Clarke's biggest problem. She couldn't shut her mind out as much as she needed to.

With his free hand, Bellamy lightly caressed the soft skin of her arms. "What's all this" he asked "up until now, you were fine?" Clarke rolled onto her side to face him "It's just so much more real now" she answered, "I can't help but wonder if we've done enough." Bellamy felt the same way at times, but he dealt with things differently than Clarke did. "We did everything to the best of our knowledge" he assured her "there will be problems that we didn't anticipate, but we will handle them as they come up. Do you think our parents knew what to do after the first nuclear reaction?" he asked. Clarke half-grinned at that, they all knew that the leaders of the ark hadn't planned everything perfectly; The very fact that they were in the same boat right now was proof of that. "I'm going to assume not, since we have had to deal with all things we've had to" Clarke answered. Bellamy felt Clarke begin to relax. She held a lot of things inside rather than talking about them. He learned a long time ago if he could get her to open up, even just a little, she would start feeling better.

"Bellamy" she looked into his eyes "I like being here too" she sighed. "Good, because I'm not sure I would be okay if you decided you wanted to be somewhere else" he said kissing her lightly. "Now can we please go to sleep?" he asked. Clarke nodded laying her head on his chest. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her, pulling her as close as he could.

Bellamy felt rather than heard Clarke's nightmare. He woke up to feel her legs moving quickly as if she were running. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. Pinning her arms to his sides, he gathered her close "hey, hey, hey" he spoke softly into her hair. Slowly her legs began to still. He could hear her breathing return to normal. Releasing her arms, he felt her wrap them around him. "You're okay" he whispered gently, still holding her close. Clarke began to take deep breaths against his chest "that's it, just breathe" Bellamy instructed still holding her close. After a few minutes Clarke laid her head on his chest. "Tell me what happened" Bellamy requested. Sitting up, but still leaning against him, Clarke sighed deeply "It was raining black rain and we were trying to close the doors, but my mom was still out there" she answered, clearly shaken. Bellamy knew he could give her all the assurances in the world but what she needed most right now, was to talk to someone else. Letting her go long enough to climb over her and get out of the bed, he extended his hand "come one" he prodded gently "I know just what you need." Clarke placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her he walked with her out into the hall and down to the communication room. "Bellamy, what are we doing here?" she asked. "Calling on a higher power" he grinned motioning for her to sit in the chair nearest the video screen.

"But it's the middle of the night" Clarke protested before Bellamy shut her down. "Sit" he requested, taking the seat next to her. As Chancellor, Abby and Kane had their own direct line. Bellamy easily located their private line, requesting a conference. A sleepy looking Kane was the first on the screen "what?" he barked "you do realize it's the middle of the night" he growled opening his eyes to see it was Bellamy and Clarke on the screen. "Is something wrong?" Bellamy shook his head "Can you get Abby please?" he asked. On the other end, Kane nodded before walking out of the camera's view "Abby" they heard he say "the comlink, its Clarke and Bellamy." In minutes, Abby was on the screen "Whats wrong?" she asked concern etched into her voice. "mom, you're okay?" Clarke spoke softly, almost in tears. Realization dawned on Abby's face "Oh baby, I'm fine" she assured her daughter "we are locked safely inside Mount Weather. Are you okay?" she asked. Clarke nodded "yeah" she said sounding much more okay then when the call first started. "Whats it like there?" Abby asked. "Still not doing anything" Bellamy answered. "same here' Abby reported. Clarke felt a little foolish, she was an adult and here she was seeking reassurances from her mom, who was eight hours away. Her feelings must have shown on her face because Abby looked at her through the screen "Clarke, what is it?" she asked lovingly. "I'm sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night" she sighed "that is such a childish thing to do." Abby smiled at her daughter "Clarke" she chided "that's what moms are for. You can call me any time of the day or night for any reason, even a dumb one. I love you Clarke. I know you're scared, but you can do this. Just trust yourself and don't worry about me. You're not the only one with an army of people around to protect you. " Clarke nodded tearfully "Thanks mom." Abby smiled "are you okay now?" she asked. "Good, now go back to bed "she ordered laughingly "it's the middle of the night." Clarke nodded. "I mean it Clarke" Abby reiterated "any time, anything call me."

"I love you mom" Clarke said.

"to the moon and back" Abby finished. "Thanks Bellamy" Abby said quietly looking at him through the screen. The screen went black as Abby disconnected the call.

Clarke leaned back in the chair resting her head on the back of it. "A higher power?" she chuckled looking over at Bellamy. He grinned "A good general knows when to call reinforcements" he chuckled. "Thank you" she said softly "for doing that." Bellamy looked into her eyes with such intensity it nearly took her breath away. His lips were so close to his she could feel his breath "I love you Clark Griffin" he said huskily "and I will give you whatever you need, even if its your mommy" he said. Closing the distance between them he captured her lips with his. As he intensified the kiss, Bellamy pulled her into his lap. Clarke felt the searing power of his kiss as he claimed her lips over and over again. Breaking away to catch her breath, Bellamy began making a line of kisses on her neck and behind her ear. Clarke moved against him, sighing and moaning. "Get a room" a loud voice called from the back of the room. Clarke buried her head in Bellamy's chest, her face bright red. "of course it would be you" Bellamy shook his head looking at Raven who had taken a seat next to them. She was smiling broadly. "What?" Raven scoffed "the only two people who haven't figured out what is going on is you two" she retorted looking at them. Clarke lifted her head, still sitting on Bellamy's lap "why is it always you?" she asked. "just your luck" Raven shot back laughing. "What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked. "Calling on a higher power" Bellamy chortled. Raven looked at him confused. "I had a nightmare about Abby being locked outside in the radiation" Clarke explained. 'Ahh" Raven nodded "in some cases, only the real thing will do. Good move Bellamy, scoring points with the parent" she teased him. "well you never know when you might need to cash in…" he chuckled earning a slap on the arm from Clarke. Raven just laughed at the two of them. They truly were the last two to figure out where their relationship was headed. Amazing that two people with so many skills could be so blind as to what was happening between them. Clarke yawned "Go take her back to bed" Raven ordered "I'll come get you if anything happens." Nodding Bellamy stood lifting Clarke off his lap and into his arms. He took his time lowering her to her feet staring intently into her eyes "I wasn't just saying it, he whispered. "I'm going to barf" Raven said still looking at them. Bellamy chuckled "see you later Raven."

Bellamy closed the door to their quarters careful to lock the door behind him. Energy crackled between them. Bellamy gazed into her eyes with such intensity Clarke felt it all the way down to her toes. Clarke stood mezmorized not taking her eyes off of his. Bellamy leaned into her, backing her up to the wall. Placing his arms on either side of her he just watched her, silently. "Bellamy" she whispered breathlessly. Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world Bellamy lowered his lips within inches of hers "I love you" he repeated before claiming her lips again. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He continued to kiss her, his hands reaching under the hem of her shirt moving gently across her stomach. "Bellamy" she moaned throwing her head back against the wall. In one fluid motion, Bellamy lifted both shirts she was wearing over her head, dropping them in a pile on the floor. "Beautiful" he whispered huskily, his hands moving up her body. Clarke took shallow breaths as he dropped to his knees, his mouth following the trail his hands had taken. "Bel" she reached for him. Standing to his feet, he picked her up and carried her to the bed dropping her on the bed, he followed her down without breaking the kiss. Clarke reached for his shirt wanting to feel the bare skin of his chest with her hands. Breaking the kiss long enough to remove his shirt, Bellamy returned to her lips. He kept his hands on her waist. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me Bellamy Blake" she answered wrapping her arms around his neck. Bellamy smiled "yes ma'am" he said taking her breath away with yet another kiss. Bellamy touched her and kissed her with such intensity that Clarke couldn't think or even breathe. Bellamy expertly removed the rest of their clothes, continuing to drive her into insanity before finally driving into her. Clarke clung to him as if her very life depended on it. The world around her exploded, fireworks were popping in her head. Breathing hard, Bellamy rolled over pulling her into his chest. "When Raven told you to take me back to bed, I'm not sure that's what she meant" Clarke was the first to speak. Bellamy chuckled "are you complaining?" he asked nibbling on her neck. "Not at all" she sighed leaning her back into his chest. Bellamy's hands explored her bare midriff "Bellamy" Clarke sighed breathlessly "we can't , we just" Turning her onto her back "we can't?" he cocked his head "are you sure about that?" Clarke lost the ability to speak as his mouth once again traced a sensitive path on her neck, then lower. Sensing her resistance slip away Bellamy proceeded to show her exactly what they could do.

Raven smiled sadly. She was glad Bellamy and Clarke had each other. It was clear to everyone else that the two of them were in love, even if it wasn't to them. Thinking about them, seeing them brought her thoughts to Finn. He was the love of her life. She relived the moment of his death over and over again. His fate was his own fault, she knew that; He had gone off half-cocked and shot down eighteen innocent women and children in the name of vengeance. There was a price to be paid for that kind of behavior, but it didn't make her miss him any less. The door to the communication room opened up with a hiss. King Roan of the Ice Nation strolled in. "what, no bodyguards" she asked looking for Octavia and Indra to walk in next. He scowled "why are you going to hurt me?" he asked sitting in the chair beside her. "I might" her eyes twinkled "you never know." Roan scoffed "I'll take my chances" he chortled. "suit yourself" she shot back. Roan turned in his chair looking at all the monitors. "Did you do all of this?" he asked. Raven nodded "with a little help, yes" she answered. "impressive, Raven of Skaikru" he remarked. "Well its not war calls and signal fires, but it works" she drawled. Roan looked at her "you underestimate yourself" Roan responded "In my culture, warriors are quite valued." Raven scoffed "warrior?" she arched her eyebrows "you've obviously never seen me in a firefight." Roan turned to look at her "not all warriors train on the battlefield" he drawled. "well that's good, seeing as I can barely walk let alone run on a battlefield" Raven retorted. Roan gazed at her wordlessly "what?" Raven exclaimed. Roan half-grinned "you are a hard-hearted woman, Raven of Skaikru" he drawled "makes me wonder what made that happen." So, he could smile, she didn't think he knew how. He seemed to have a scowl on permanent display "Life" she answered "life made me this way." Roan watched as Raven fiddled with dials and knobs. "Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?" Raven asked pointedly staring at the door. Roan chuckled, she was quite prickly "we will meet again Raven of Saikru" he said walking out of the communication center.

When Bellamy and Clarke walked in a little later Raven was pacing the floor muttering under her breath about opinionated kings who needed to mind their own business. Clarke and Bellamy looked quizzically at each other, "ahh Raven" Bellamy drawled "everything okay?" Raven nodded "yes" she finally said. "Really?" Clarke asked. "His royal highness was snooping in here earlier" Raven finally said. "Did he say something?" Bellamy asked "because I can talk to him if you want." Raven sighed "no, he didn't do anything really" she sighed "he just.. Oh never mind, its just me." She sighed. Bellamy looked unconvinced "He didn't do anything" she repeated "he just wanted to see how the comlink works. He's just so…"

"Hot" Clarke threw out. "Standing _right_ here" Bellamy drawled. "But not as hot as Bellamy" Clarke qualified taking his hand. Bellamy scowled at her "gee thanks" he scoffed pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Raven eyed them curiously. Something was different between them. Bellamy scoffed "Im out of here" he declared sensing a girl conversation coming on. "I'll find you later" he said placing a quick kiss on Clarke's lips. "okay" she agreed. Turning her attention to Raven, Clarke cocked her head "so you and Roan?" she questioned. "So, you and Bellamy" Raven countered. Clarke sighed "yeah" she had a silly grin on her face "me and Bellamy." Raven squealed. Standing half in the room and half out of it, Bellamy grinned, "Tell me everything!" Raven demanded. "Well, I don't know about everything" Clarke blushed. Bellamy chuckled as Raven squealed again "ok, but don't skip the good stuff…" With that, Bellamy smiled broadly and walked out of the communication room, today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling like he was walking on clouds, Bellamy stepped out into the hall where he ran into Octavia. She slowed to stroll, noticing that he looked happier somehow. Turning on her heels, she made her way back to him "what are you on?" she asked suspiciously. Bellamy stopped "on?" he asked looking strangely at her. "yes, on!" Octavia put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean?" he asked her. Octavia studied him "There is something different about you" she declared. Bellamy shrugged "Just enjoying the quiet before the storm" he told her. "uh-huh" Octavia grunted. "Gotta go" Bellamy said kissing her on the cheek before walking away. Now Octavia knew he was on something, the Bellamy that just passed her was not the brother she was used to seeing.

She passed by the communication room. Raven would know what was up with Bellamy. She had been spending a lot of time with Clarke and Bellamy lately. Octavia's mind went in overdrive, her jaw dropped. "Clarke!" she exclaimed "that's what's up." Veering off course to meet Indra, she stepped in the lab to talk to Raven. Clarke was there already looking as happy as Bellamy had. Looking at Raven, whose eyes danced with glee, then to Clarke, she cocked her head "So, whats up with Bellamy" she asked them. "What do you mean?" Clarke asked trying to sound casual. Octavia narrowed her eyes "I mean I just saw him in the hall, and he was practically skipping." Raven tried and failed to hold back a laugh, making Octavia even more suspicious. "ok, what gives" she demanded "you two know something, what is it?"

"sorry" not my story to tell" Raven responded. "Raven" Clarke grumbled. "oh… my… God…" Octavia gazed at Clarke "its you…" Clarke didn't accept or deny Octavia's charges. She tried to keep a straight face "He, you finally…" Octavia trailed off trying to get anything out of Clark, anything at all. "come on Clarke" she begged. "Do anything, blink, snort, tell me…"

"I can't" Clarke sighed, "you're going to have to talk to your brother." Growling, Octavia turned on her heels. After she was gone, Raven and Clarke fell into a fit of giggles "you could have just put her out of her misery" Raven told Clarke. "Yes" Clarke agreed "I could have, but this is such a new and big step. I didn't really want to." Raven knew what Clarke meant "but you're going to tell me, right?" she stared at Clarke pointedly. Clarke glanced in the direction of the door. Rolling her eyes, Raven walked to the doors and tripped the switch that would lock the door to any new arrivals "Now spill" she demanded. Clarke looked nervous, even talking with Raven about her and Bellamy seemed like a scary thing to do, but Raven was the closest thing to a best friend Clarke had. "okay, I'll make it easy to start" Raven sighed "when."

"This morning, after we got back to our room" Clarke answered. Raven chortled "when I told him to take you back to bed, THAT wasn't exactly what I meant" she said. "anyway, carry on.." Raven urged. "It was magical" Clarke sighed "like it was meant to be."

"because it was" Raven declared " people have been taking bets on how long it would be before you two hooked up." Clarke shook her head "Really, are they that bored?" she asked. "you two have been the hottest show in town for a while now" Raven informed her. "The rest of us were just waiting for the two of you to realize that."

"have you told him you love him yet?" Raven asked. Clarke shook her head "I do, at least I think I do. I just don't know how to say it" she confessed. "There's a lot of power in those three little words" Clarke continued "If you're going to say them, you'd better mean them." Raven hadn't thought of things in those terms. She supposed in a lot of ways, her and Clarke were a lot alike in that sense. Life hadn't offered either of them a lot of options in the love department. "One day it'll slip out, just like it did today with Bellamy" Raven assured her "when the time is right."

Clarke hoped so, because she did care very deeply about Bellamy, she just wasn't sure she was ready to say the "L" word yet.

"your turn" Clarke stared at Raven "Tell me about Roan." Raven looked at her "I didn't say he was hot" she pointed out "you did." She rolled her eyes at Raven "So you're saying he's not hot?" Raven looked sheepish "I…I wouldn't disagree with you" Raven "but he is so big and over confident. He walks into a room like he owns it" she ranted. "Well technically…" Clarke began. Raven shushed her "He called me a warrior" she told Clarke "said it was 'impressive' what I did in this room." Clarke smiled waiting for her to say something that was bad or untrue. "What does that even mean?" Raven asked. "It was compliment Raven" Clarke told her "In their culture, warriors are the most respected among the people." Raven sighed "Im not a warrior Clarke" she said "I used to be a badass, but now thanks to this" she shot a glare at her bum leg "I'm useless in battle."

"you couldn't be more wrong" Clarke told her. "Yes, maybe you'll never fight beyond the walls of this ark again, but your brain is so much bigger and better than any of ours. Half the battles we win. WE win because YOU have a king-sized brain. We have guns, spears, horses. THIS" Clarke pointed to the comlink "is your gun, your spear, your horse, ride it and be proud" she finished. "you sound like him" Raven scoffed. "why, what did he say?" Clarke asked. "He said not all wars are won on the battlefield" Raven said.

"I think you're being too cautious" Clarke suggested "like if you find someone else, it's like replacing Finn." Raven didn't really want to think along those lines; Clarke was very close to stepping on a nerve with her amateur diagnosis. "Do you ever think about him?" she asked. Clarke looked thoughtful "I do" Clarke confessed "but Finn and I didn't have what you and he did. We came together at a time when life was a struggle. It was just the one time, it wasn't planned, it just kind of happened. Then you came down and I wasn't going to be the one that came in between you too. I did care about him, but I didn't feel about him the way for him the way I feel about Bellamy" Clarke tried to explain. "Does that make sense?" she asked. Raven nodded She knew exactly what Clarke meant, not that she would ever tell her about the time she and Bellamy hooked up. That one time, for her at least was about getting revenge against Finn for sleeping with Clarke. She regretted it the next morning and it never happened again.

"maybe" Raven sighed "I just don't know how to move on." Clarke nodded "don't rush it, but also, don't run away from it" she advised. "Ill think about it" Raven said "but I make no promises." Clarke shrugged "one day it will just happen like with Bellamy today" Clarke grinned, realizing she had just given Raven her own advice.

"nice Clarke," Raven retorted "recycled advice?"

"sorry, it just kind of slipped out" she chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia found Bellamy in his room "are you sleeping with Clarke" she asked. Bellamy looked "excuse me?" he asked her. "Are you sleeping with Clarke?" she repeated. "Ah, yeah" he nodded "Clarke and I have been sharing this room for more than two months, and as you can see, one bed. So yes, I'm sleeping with Clarke." Octavia shot him a dirty look "that's not what I meant and you know it" she scowled at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at her "O, where is this coming from?"

"Today in the hall, you were happy, too happy" she said. "And that is wrong?" he asked. "No" Octavia answered "but why are you so happy? Is it Clarke?" Bellamy sighed, "Yeah, she's a big part of that" he admitted "does that bother you?"

"I don't know" Octavia admitted "maybe a little." Bellamy snorted "Like it bothered me when you hooked up with Lincoln?" he asked. "I loved him" she defended. "And I love her" he told his sister. "I love being the last person to see her at night and the first to see her in the morning. I love that every night she is with me, in my arms, in my bed." Octavia knew that feeling, she used to feel that when she was with Lincoln, but thanks to pike, Lincoln was dead. "So are you sleeping with her?" she asked again. "Every night" he answered "here, in this bed." Clearly, she wasn't going to get an answer to her question "just promise me you'll be careful" she pleaded. Bellamy wasn't sure what Octavia was so worried about, but he knew he was done with this conversation. "O" he stood in front of her "I don't know what you are so worried about, but don't okay?" he asked "Clarke and I, were solid" he assured her. "I guess so" Octavia looked unconvinced. He wanted to ask her more, but she turned on her heels and left without another word. She partially blamed Lincoln's demise on Bellamy. So much so that she had all but left the ark. Had it not been for the fact that radiation was going to soak the earth and everything on it, she would probably still be gone. Bellamy was glad that Octavia had been concerned enough to come to him, it meant that she would not hate him forever, as he once thought.

Hearing a scuffle in the hall, Bellamy went out to check it out. Jasper, who everyone had been worried about anyway, was arguing with one of the earthborn teens about how something should be done. Ever since losing Maya, then coming back from the City of Light, he'd been acting strange. He was a smart kid who had much to offer, but lately it seemed as if he had suffered some kind of breakdown. He'd become unpredictable. Today, he was arguing with Gaia, Indra's daughter. "Stop" Bellamy roared, "What is the problem?" Apparently, they didn't see his open door because both of them seemed surprised that he was there. Gaia, had the grace to be silent. Jasper, however continuing his rebellious streak, glared at Bellamy. "Oh look, it's Mr. Chancellor," he taunted. Bellamy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten "One of you better tell me what is going on" he growled. Gaia muttered something in her native tongue. He didn't understand what she had said. Bellamy was still learning to speak their language, but he was pretty sure it was about Jasper, and not very nice given the look she threw at him. "Nou Gonasleng, peja" he spoke in her native tongue "sorry", he said sheepishly, "I don't speak your language as well as Clarke." That seemed to amuse Gaia; she chuckled, but switched to English. "This fool is wasting water on a plant that is not necessary," she explained. Bellamy could imagine what plant that might be. "Jasper" he looked at him "well?" he looked to Jasper for an answer. "I will show you" Gaia offered. "Lead the way" Bellamy agreed, pulling the door to his and Clarke's room shut "after you" he said to Jasper, who appeared to be trying to back off. They all walked to the makeshift greenhouse. Bellamy was impressed with what they had managed to grow there in the short time since they'd established it. It was his understanding that Gaia spent a lot of time tending to it.

"This looks great" he smiled at her "thank you for your work in here." Gaia smiled at him "thank you" she said "I found this plant the other day" she pointed to a plant Bellamy knew well. He also knew one of two people who would plant. He was pretty sure he was looking at the one who did. Jasper and Monty came down as part of the 100 in the first drop ship for growing and using a certain recreational drug, Monty had since grown a little more wiser, though he would still pull pranks and do dumb stuff with his best friend, but he too seemed at a loss as to why Jasper was acting as he was. Looking at Jasper "your work?" he asked? Jasper did not answer. "Jasper, did you do this?" Finally Jasper nodded. "This greenhouse is for things that will feed us, keep us alive" he reminded Jasper "We don't know how long we will be in the ark, but we need to only use the resources we have for the things that will sustain us, that includes soil and water." Nodding at Gaia "you may remove that plant" he told her. Throwing a snarky look at Jasper, Gaia dropped to her knees and ripped the plant up, roots and all. Jasper merely turned on his heels and walked out. "Em ste crazzy" she spoke after Jasper. "He wasn't always crazy" Bellamy sighed "I don't know what has gotten into him lately, but it started with a girl."

Gaia smiled but said nothing. Bellamy liked her already. She was new to most of them, but she was quiet and hard working. She stayed out of trouble and kept mostly to herself. "This place really does look great," he said noticing all the food that was growing "do you have enough help with it." Gaia nodded "Thank you, I enjoy doing this, and yes, I have plenty of help." Gaia was back on her knees tending to weeds and watering rows of plants. "I'm sorry about Jasper if he continues to give you a problem let me know" Bellamy requested. Gaia nodded at him gratefully. Leaving her to her work, Bellamy left the greenhouse. He wondered how any of their parents survived raising teenagers. It took being dropped to the ground for most of the arkadians aboard the ark to stop acting like teenagers and function as adults. Jasper had done a great job of that, but lately he was acting like the kid that came down to earth four years ago. Bellamy made a mental note to sit down with him and talk about it, but first there was only one person he wanted to see.

He saw her standing in the hall talking to Raven in the hall. "How did our parents not kill us as teenagers?' he asked coming up behind Clarke and pulling her into his chest. "This is a story I have to hear" Raven chortled. "You know when I volunteered to help run this boat, I knew I would have to deal with a lot of things" Bellamy sighed "but the teenaged behavior some people are displaying is killing me." Clarke laughed "poor baby" she sighed running her hand over his arms. "What happened?" Raven asked. "Jasper" Bellamy exclaimed. They all exchanged looks. "He's a ticking time bomb" Clarke murmured, "somebody needs to talk to him."

"What did Jasper do this time?" Raven asked. Bellamy told them about what had occurred in the hall. "On the bright side, Gaia is doing a wonderful job in the greenhouse" He told them. "Yeah, I walked by there yesterday. I was impressed," Raven agreed. Clarke had to admit, she didn't get by the greenhouse often. Growing things was not her strong suit, but she would make an effort to take a look. "Let me talk to Jasper" she offered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Raven asked. "I'm the reason is so unhappy, maybe if the two of us have it out once and for all." Bellamy admired her idea, but he too wondered how good of an idea it was for Clarke to talk to Jasper. "Its worth a try" Bellamy agreed, "but if it doesn't work, he's going to get a me next." Roan was walking down the hall towards them. "Uh, there is something I have to do in the lab" Raven quickly excused herself. "Raven" Clarke exclaimed, "we talked about this."

Roan stopped in front of them "have either of you seen Octavia?" he asked. Bellamy smirked "last time I saw her was about twenty minutes ago. She was not happy with me," Bellamy admitted. "She said something about meeting Indra, but she didn't mention where" Clarke supplied. "I heard about Jasper" Roan said "would you like me to talk to him?" he offered. "Its me he's mad at" Clarke sighed, "let me try first. If it doesn't work, you two can have at it." Amusement danced in Roan's eyes, "Is they're anybody you haven't pissed off?" he asked her. "Not many" she chuckled 'the price of leadership, I guess." Roan and Bellamy knew that feeling all too well. Each of them had pissed some people off in their alliances, but Clarke had managed to piss three different groups of people off trying to lead her people. "So Raven said you spent some time exploring the comlink today" Clarke redirected the conversation. Roan nodded "its quite an impressive system" he admitted. "Thank goodness for Raven and Sinclair" Bellamy said, "because they are the only ones who know how to expertly run that thing." Clarke nodded "I think we all need to spend some time using it" she suggested "just in case we need to." As she hoped, Road nodded in agreement "that is a good idea. I may stop in again later and learn more about it."

Clarke did her best not to grin victoriously. Roan's attention was momentarily distracted "Octavia" he "I've been looking for you" he greeted. "Sorry, I've been taking care of something" Octavia explained. Roan nodded "if you will excuse us" he said walking away with Octavia.

"Finally" Bellamy sighed turning Clarke in his arms "I thought they would never go away" he said capturing her lips with his. "Can we just go back to bed and pretend we're not in charge?" he asked. Clarke clung to him. She loved being in his arms. He made her feel safe and strong. Leaning into his embrace "I don't think that is an option at the moment" she replied "but later…" Bellamy sighed, he knew she was right, but it was everything he could do not to pick her up in his arms and take her to their bedroom. "What was that with Roan and the comlink?" he asked. Clarke feigned innocent "I don't know what you're talking about" she grinned. "Uh-huh" Bellamy glanced at her suspiciously "You wouldn't be doing anything like matchmaking would you?" he asked. Clarke shook her head "not at all" she disagreed, "I merely pointed out that everyone needs to know how to run the comlink, and since Roan has never dealt with something that complex."

"While that may be true," Bellamy snorted "I think there is a bit more to it than that."

Clarke shrugged "I guess we'll find out" she chuckled. "In the meantime" Clarke continued, "I need to go find Jasper." Bellamy sighed again "Be careful," he warned "Jasper is off the rails right now."

"I will," she promised. Reluctantly, Bellamy let her go. "It'll be okay." She assured him "I'm tougher than I look." That much he knew. She dealt with a lot more than she ever told anyone. Even as much as they shared, there were still many things about her she had not revealed to him. However, he intended to spend a long time finding them out. "I'll see you in a little bit" she said dropping a kiss on his lips.

Jasper strutted into the conference room "you wanted to see me your highness" he spat out. Clarke sighed, she hoped to clear the air with him, but he came in with an attitude. Jasper sat down in the chair across from her scowling. "I really wanted to just talk" Clarke assured him, "friend to friend." Jasper continued to scowl. "Once, we were friends" she said softly, "we trusted each other. I just wanted to tell you my side of the story, if you will listen." Jasper sat up crossing his arms over his chest. Clarke supposed that was the closest thing to an answer she was going to get from him.

"I'm sorry about Maya, about Mount Weather, about destroying the city of light" Clarke began "I know you were happy there. There was food, shelter and chocolate cake," she said trying to lighten the atmosphere. "But you also know there were things happening in that place that were hurting people…OUR people" she stressed. "Do you think I enjoyed pulling that lever? Killing all those innocent people?" she asked. Pausing, so that she didn't start to cry "I had no choice" Clarke spoke softly "If I hadn't pulled that lever, our people would be dead or worse caged up and tortured for their bone marrow so their people could live, including you" she looked directly at him. "I'm sorry that it cost you Maya, but I would do the same thing over again if it meant saving our people," she told him. Jasper shifted slightly in his chair, still not saying anything. "I saw you in the city of light" Clarke told him "you were happy, like when we first came to earth" she said "and I know I ruined that too" she sighed, "but that wasn't true happiness. Allie created a place where people could run away from their pain. But that's not how life works Jasper" she said. "I would love to find a place where I could live that would allow me to never feel the bad things that have happened to me" Clarke sighed "but the same things in life that have cause me pain, have made me stronger. And they will you too." She said looking him in the eye. "We are trying to create a new world order here" she reminded him "I, we, all of us, need you to deal with your pain. So, please stop acting like some crazy, mixed up." she was at a loss for words "deal with your pain, hate me if you must, but please be the Jasper we used to know. He was a good guy."

Clarke wasn't sure anything she'd said had gotten through to him, since he hadn't moved or said a word to her. "Can you do that?" she asked. Jasper shrugged "are we done here?" he asked. Clarke nodded. Without a word, Jasper got up and walked out of the room. Clarke laid her head on the table.

Bellamy walked in a little later. "How'd it go?" he asked. Clarke shrugged "he listened, but he didn't say anything.

Remind me to call my mom and apologize to her for the rotten teenage brat I was" she grinned when he knelt on the floor in front of her. Bellamy laughed, "yeah, that would be a good thing" he sighed sadly. "Hey" Clarke whispered reading the look on his face "your mom knew you were a good kid." She told him. "She trusted you with your little sister, do you really think she didn't know what kind of a person you would turn out to be?" Some times Clarke was envious of Bellamy and Octavia; they weren't Arkadian "royalty" as others thought her to be. They had to work harder to be half as good in certain people's eyes. "I wish I had a mom like you did" she sighed "she cared more about you and Octavia, then about doing what was right. YOU were the lucky ones," she said softly. Bellamy smiled, she was right, they were the lucky ones, but at the same time he knew that Abby loved her daughter and only did what she thought was best for her. "Thank you" he said standing and pulling her into his arms "but you mom loves you too, and she is still here" he pointed out "so don't be a stranger okay?" Clarke nodded "okay, but do I have to do it tonight?" she asked.

Bellamy laughed "no, tonight I have other plans for you" he whispered huskily. "Oh really?" she asked coyly "and what might that be?" Bellamy pulled her closer whispering something in her ear. Clarke blushed "Bellamy" she protested. Amused, he took her hand and led her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching and waiting for something to happen had never been the strong suit of Clarke or Bellamy, so even sitting in the lab was driving them crazy. Bellamy paced restlessly. Clarke walked over to him wrapping her arms around him. "you're making me tired with all that walking" she said. Bellamy grinned "you have a better idea to distract me?" he asked suggestively. Raven groaned and shot them a dirty look "Get out" she ordered. "Sorry," Bellamy said "I just, can't sit here and watch a bunch of screens, waiting for some kind of a sign." He wasn't telling Raven something she didn't already know. "I know how this works" she smiled at them "I find the problems, you two fix them. So get out here, let me find the problems. I'll come find you when I need them fixed." Shooting Raven a grateful look, Bellamy took Clarke's hand and led her out of the com room.

Roan stood at the door for a long period of time before deciding to return to the com room. Over time, he had learned the value of watching the monitors and machines that Raven had built. When he entered the room, only Raven was there sitting in her usual spot. "Where are Clarke and Bellamy?" he asked. Raven scoffed "I kicked them out" she answered, "They were driving me and each other nuts. In case you hadn't noticed, they are not sit and watch kind of people." Roan nodded taking the chair next to her "I had noticed that" he agreed. "So you find the problem, they fix it?" he asked. Raven nodded "Isn't it how that happens in your world?" she asked "you give the orders, then wait for results." Roan thought about what she said. They weren't so different. His warriors happened to be Octavia and Indra, while Raven had Clarke and Bellamy. "So, if I'm the king, does that make you the queen" he asked amused. "careful there your highness" Raven chuckled, you might accidently smile." Roan chuckled, she had a lot of spirit, and wasn't afraid to mouth off to him. It was kind of refreshing to have someone around him who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. "I don't see many people like you in the ice nation, or anywhere else for that matter" he said "My people were taught to respect their leaders." Raven chuckled "Sorry your highness, you wont get that from me, ever…" she assured him. Roan didn't doubt that one bit. "We're you this sassy with your people?" he asked. Raven nodded "when you're good at something, you can afford to be a little disrespectful" she grinned. "I'll bet you got into a lot of trouble in space" Roan remarked. "Not really" she answered quietly, a sadness creeping into her voice.

Roan studied her, she looked sad too. "I would have" she said quietly 'but I had a friend who helped me stay out of trouble."

"This friend" Roan asked unsure if he should even be doing so 'He's gone,?" Raven nodded "a couple of years ago" she sighed. "He attacked a grounder village, killed a lot of innocent people, including kids, all in the name of protecting another girl" she sighed. Roan had the distinct feeling that he knew the other girl in question, but didn't ask questions. "trikru was willing to align with us, and at the time we needed it" she said "I was ready to fight, but Clarke, she knew we needed something else."

"so you aligned with them?" Roan asked. Ravend nodded, "yes, but not before…" she trailed off. "Jus drein jus daun" Roan spoke in is native tongue. Raven nodded "It was actually Clarke who delivered the fatal cut. Indra was furious that Triukru had not received true justice for her people, but Clarke…" Raven paused "she knew what would happen if trikru did their ritual," Raven sighed. "I was so mad at her" she spoke quietly "at least until the day we witnessed one of their death rituals. " she trailed off. "She saved him from a fate worse than death, but it cost her a lot" Raven remarked. She looked at him "When people see Clarke, they see wanheda, the mighty taker of life. They don't see how hard she works to find peaceful solutions or what it does to her when she is forced to make impossible choice. Bellamy and I, we see it, him more so than me. They both have blood on their hands" she said "and they struggle to live with it everyday. So, yes" she said thoughtfully "they are my fix-it team, because no matter the choice, easy or impossible, they are the first to make it. The least I can do is let them rest when there are no problems to fix."

The more Roan heard about the things Clarke and Bellamy had done to keep their people safe, the more he admired them. Lesser people would have crumbled under the weight of the decisions the two of them had been forced to make. Had they been born into his culture, they would have been well-respected warriors. "Thank you Raven" Roan said "I get the feeling you don't talk about this too much." Raven grinned "not really" she agreed "and you're welcome, but just so you know, that conversation was to Clarke would get out of my head, so don't expect too much more of it." Roan smiled, but said nothing. The room lapsed into a compatible silence, Raven appeared to be lost in her own little world, never takingher eyes off the screens in front of her. Leaning back in his chair Roan watched with her, not uttering a word.

For the first time in forever, Bellamy and Clarke crawled into their bed, and just laid there, taking comfort in each other's arms. Making love to her was one of his new favorite things to do, but he'd forgotten what it was like to simply hold her in his arms. Clarke rested in his arms. God, he missed her the last two weeks.. He traced a line down her arms with his hands, "you're supposed to be resting" she murmured quietly "this is the most rested I've felt in two weeks" he said kissing the top of her head. Clarke sighed contentedly, he was right. Lying in his arms she felt like they could handle whatever the world threw at them. "Eventually Raven is going to find a problem for us to fix, you know that." Clarke told him. Bellamy continued to make slow circles on her skin with his thumb, "and when she does, we'll fix them, but right now all I want to do is hold you, in my arms, just like this" he responded. "I can live with that" Clarke agreed. Bellamy chuckled "I figured you could" he said turning on his side. He turned her head to face him then kissed her softly on the lips. "you know what I want to do right now" he asked. "What?" Clarke asked. "sleep" he sighed "for like a week!" Clarke laughed "I think that can be arranged." Chuckling, Bellamy wrapped both arms around her hauling her to back against his chest, his hands resting just inside the hem of her shirt "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Clarke sighed, wrapped her hands around his "I love you too" she smiled "now go to sleep before Raven finds a reason to keep us awake" she instructed. "yes princess" he answered pulling her as close as he possibly could.


	5. Chapter 5

"The good stories are always about a boy" Raven replied. "Are we telling stories?" Clarke asked walking in with Bellamy right behind her. Each of them had two handfuls of food. Bellamy handed Raven one of the pre-packaged meals they had loaded up on for their survival "and this" he held out pouch filled with something Roan couldn't identify. Laughing, Bellamy jerked it back "oh no you don't Bellamy Blake" she snorted jumping up and snatching it from his hand. "Hey" he faked indignation "I risked my life grabbing the LAST one before Jasper could. A little thank you would be nice." Raven rolled her eyes "whatever" she replied. Bellamy chuckled and sat in the chair next to Roan. Clarke walked over to Roan and handed him a package as well "We weren't sure what you wanted, but this sounded good" she said handing him a package of dried meat. "Thank you" he said staring pointedly at Raven. "God bless whoever learned how to make chocolate pudding" she sighed.

Turning her attention back to Roan, she gave him a look "His highness was just about to tell me how a prince gets kicked out of his own nation" she filled them in. "Probably the same way a princess ends up on a drop ship" Bellamy replied, earning a dirty look from Clarke. "Just for that, you can give me your chair" she declared standing in front of him, hands on her hips. I have a better idea" he said pulling her down into his lap "this works too" she sighed contentedly leaning back against him. Roan watched them; it was hard to imagine they were ever mortal enemies. "So, you were saying?" Clarke prodded.

Amused, Roan weighed his options between excusing himself and just telling them, he opted for the latter. "My mother was the supreme commander of Ice Nation. She had two sons" he started. "Had?" Bellamy asked. Roan nodded. "There were two of you?" Clarke asked "that must've been fun. Roan smirked "actually you would have liked my brother" he said turning to look at Clarke "he was lot like you." Intrigued, Clarke at up a little, this she had to hear. "He was smart, he was not afraid to do what needed to be done, but he could be reckless about his plans." Bellamy snorted "that's our princess" he chuckled. Clarke scowled at him. "Ice Nation and Trikru have always been enemies, but Tiga he knew no fear. One of his best friends was part of Trikru. He would think nothing about sneaking out of our village to meet his friend.

They would dream up ways that our people could be one." Roan grunted. They created a plan, and had every intention of enacting it. It was actually quite good and may have actually worked, except for one fatal flaw" he sighed. Bellamy grinned at Clarke, this time she elbowed him in the ribs. Bellamy grunted clutching his side. "Their plan was to get the tribes together and have peace talks," Clarke scoffed "yeah, right?" she muttered. Roan looked at her and nodded "exactly" he replied "things went wrong quickly, Tiga and his friend perished in the fray." Bellamy shook his head; he couldn't imagine the loss of his sister, even when she was a pain in the neck.

"My people, they blamed me. I was supposed to watch him, keep him out of trouble" He spoke quietly. Bellamy scoffed "yeah that never worked with O or …." He began, but stopped short when Clarke looked at him eyebrows arched "anyone else I may know" he trailed off. "As tradition calls, my people and Trikru wanted justice." "My mother was bound by her role as supreme commander to give the people what they wanted, but she would not lose another son to death, so she banished me." Clarke's mouth twitched, this was a story she'd lived. "She was your mother!" Finally, unable to stop herself she exclaimed "she had biological obligation to protect you!" Bellamy felt Clarke's pulse beat faster and faster. Of all the people in the room, Clarke could most closely relate. "She stopped being my mother when she became Supreme Heda" Roan said "her loyalties needed to lay with her people, not her children." Clarke scoffed "you WERE her people, more so than anyone else..." Agitated, Clarke got to her feet and walked out of the room. "Sorry" Bellamy apologized following her. Roan looked to Raven for clarification. "Clarke has daddy issues that stem from her mother's loyalty to the Ark over her family" she said. Roan was even more confused, and he must've looked like it. "Clarke's father was the one who found the issue with the air on the ship. He wanted to go Public. Abby was afraid of what would happen so she told Jaha. Jaha executed Clarke's father because Abby went to him" Raven exclaimed. Realization dawned on Roan "Clarke and Abby seem to get along just fine" he said. Raven scoffed "clearly, you've never seen them be on the opposite side of an issue" she snickered. That much was true, since radiation was everybody's problem they had to work together. A few moments later Clarke returned followed closely by Bellamy, her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. "Sorry, my stuff" she sighed sitting back in Bellamy's lap. He kept his arms around her, their fingers intertwined. Roan smiled at her "you and my brother, would have been fast friends" he said. "My mother said Tiga meant beautiful and fearless" he grinned "My brother was both of these, as are you." Bellamy had to agree with him "and damned hard to stop when they decide they are going to do something." Roan chuckled "your sister is very much like that as well" he pointed out. "Most of the women in my life are" he agreed nodding at Raven "Including her."

"So did you and your mother work things out?" Clarke asked. "Eventually," he replied "but banishment is forever, unless you have something to offer in trade."

"Like Wanheda?" Bellamy asked. Roan nodded "Clarke was very hard to find, and even harder to keep" Roan remarked. "fearless and beautiful" Clarke reminded him. "With strong and loyal friends who fight for her" he glanced at Bellamy. "Nobody hurts my girls" Bellamy agreed, nodding in Raven's direction as well.

The doors hissed open. Octavia entered, she was dressed in Trikru fashion, but it was clear she was Bellamy's sibling. The two of them were as alike as Tiga and Roan had been. Her eyes landed first on Clarke and Bellamy "I'm sorry" she said "I was just concerned for you" she spoke softly looking at Bellamy. He smiled, "its okay O" he assured her "I know you meant well." She looked a little sad "you be nice to my brother" she spoke to Clarke. Releasing herself from Bellamy's arms she stood up and walked to Octavia "I promise to always be good to him" she said placing a hand on her shoulder. Octavia nodded "okay, I guess I don't care." Bellamy snorted "well thanks for that" he scoffed. Clarke shot him a glare "be nice to your sister" she commanded. "Indra and I are heading back to our suites, are you coming?" she asked looking at Roan. "yes, I think I will" he said standing up. "happy now?" he glanced at Raven. "For now" she replied sassily. Roan chuckled "Good day Raven of Skaikru" he said. "Bye" she called back.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke looked over at Raven, eyes shining "so, about Roan?" she nudged. Raven stared at the monitors, not saying a word. Bellamy chuckled in the background, maybe he would get lucky and Clarke would be so distracted by Raven she would forget his remarks earlier. "and you!" she turned to him "do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?" That got a cackle out of Raven. Bellamy held up a hand "We men have to maintain solidarity" he defended his words. Clarke grunted in response, turning her attention back to Raven. "Well?" Clarke asked hands on her hips.

"Yes, Clarke" she sighed "he's hot" Raven agreed "I just don't know if…" she trailed off, not sure what to say. "You guys don't talk when you're in here by yourselves?" Clarke asked. Raven shook her head "not that much" she said "mostly, we sit quietly watching the monitor, at least until I fall asleep. The next thing I know I'm waking up on the couch." She finished. "But it's a good quiet, not uncomfortable or odd" she qualified "you know what I mean?" Clarke did know what Raven meant; She felt the same thing with Bellamy. "I think you're seeing too much into this relationship" Raven declared. "I don't "Clarke disagreed "Roan spends the nights in here with you, watching you, talking to you. You were the first person to get him to say anything about his past" Clarke pointed out. Raven looked unsure "I don't know if I'm ready to think of another guy that way" she sighed. "well, you have plenty of time to figure it out, probably even some time tonight. I bet he comes back here to sit and watch the monitors with you" Clarke told her. "We'll see "Raven replied, "in the meantime, don't the two of you have other places to be?" she asked pointedly "or other things to talk about?" she chuckled eyeing Bellamy. "Thanks Raven" he shot her a glare. "Anytime" she returned "now go away" she told them.

Clarke followed Bellamy into their room, locked the door and pushed him against the wall. "The same way a princess gets on a drop ship?" Clarke asked Bellamy pinning him against the wall. "I also said you were beautiful and fearless" he pointed out placing his hands on her hips. "And that I was a handful" she retorted. "All true things" Bellamy returned pulling her closer and closer "Did I also mention that I love you?" he asked his mouth inches from hers. "Uh-huh you don't get to do that Bellamy Blake" she declared, huskily, her voice betraying her words. "and strong, and loyal and brave" Bellamy whispered between kisses behind her ear and on her neck." Clarke clung to him breathless and weak-kneed "I hate you Bellamy Blake" she whispered. "Keep telling yourself that princess" he grinned silencing any response with a heated kiss on her lips. Clarke moaned wrapping her hands around his neck. "My princess" he said gazing into her eyes. Clarke traced her fingers along the back of the neck "your princess" she agreed closing the distance between them. Bellamy swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Octavia and Indra, preferred to patrol the ship at night, leaving Roan in the suite. At first, he hadn't minded, as an Ice Nation King, he'd always been separated from his people; for his safety more so than anything else. But lately, he'd found an odd comfort in sitting with Raven in the com-room. They didn't talk a lot, or about frivolous topics. Most of the time was spent watching her fiddle with the dials on the machines or watching her sleep. She looked less intense when she slept, like the fate of the ark and everyone on it didn't depend on her. At first he left her in her chair when she fell asleep, but seeing her sleeping in that position looked very uncomfortable. One evening after watching her sleep like that, he hauled the couch out of the suite behind the com-room and carried her onto it. Sinclair had decided at the last moment to go to Mount Weather, so nobody was using the suite anyway. She spent too much time at the desk and she did not eat enough, he picked her up as though she weighed nothing. He knew Clarke and Bellamy checked up on Raven as well. He smiled slightly recalling the conversation yesterday in the lab. He'd learned so much more about all of them and the dynamics of their relationship, and how he might fit into it. They truly were a team, and he had no doubt that Bellamy would protect 'his girls', as he called them at any cost, just as Roan would his. The three of them may have been born in space rather than on earth, but the things they'd experienced were much the same.

"Were going out for watch" Octavia poked her head in his room. Roan nodded "I assume you'll be in the com-room" she cocked her head. "Probably" he agreed. Octavia Blake was much too smart for a young woman her age and spirited too, as much as or more so as her brother. Roan knew there was a rift between them at the moment. Octavia mourned the loss of Lincoln, an earthborn from Trikru. A love that grew and blossomed over four years ended tragically when an overly enthusiastic member of Skaikru executed him wrongfully for treason.

While Octavia had satisfied the loss of Lincoln's life by ending the life of the man who killed him, she still held Bellamy somewhat responsible. "Your brother loves you very much" Roan spoke, perhaps it was not his place, but he felt compelled to tell her. Octavia sighed "I know" she said "and I know I'm being unfair" she kept on "but I just can't right now..." she trailed off. "Every time I see him, them" she said "they look so happy, and then I remember when I had that. Now I don't, it just…." She looked sad. "Thank you for telling me and for the record I love him too, but right now I need some space" she finished.

Roan knew that feeling well, he'd had a brother too. It was his need for space that allowed events to unfold as they did. "Octavia" he called. She turned back to face him "I understand, I do" he said "but be careful, sometimes too much space is a bad thing. She acknowledged his words with a nod; the tone of his voice was different this time. He didn't explain and she didn't ask, but she understood what he was trying to say. "That's all" he said sensing her desire to get away from this conversation. Octavia nodded, turned on her heels practically running out of the suite.

A while later, Roan entered the com-room, his secret weapon in his pocket, last night Raven was the one with all the questions. Tonight, he would have the questions, and get the answers. Even if it meant stooping to bribery.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven was not surprised later when the doors to the com-room hissed open and Roan walked in. She was surprised at the time he'd arrived. Usually when Octavia and Indra went on duty, he came in to sit with her. He took his usual seat without saying a word, but he did have a smug look on his face. Deciding to ignore him for now, she turned her eyes toward the monitors. She felt, rather than seen him looking at her "what?" she asked turning her chair to face him. He looked at her "it's your turn to talk tonight" he declared. Raven arched her eyebrows. "Ok, let's talk" she agreed "have you seen what's happening outside. It's actually kind of pretty" she nodded at the monitors. Roan watched the night sky on the monitor; it was kind of pretty with streaks of red popping up every now and then. "It would actually be pretty if that wasn't fireballs destroying the atmosphere" he agreed "I assume they're not close enough for us to be alarmed" he asked. Raven nodded "maybe in a few hours, we'll need to do something, but for now, we're okay" she confirmed. Roan continued to look at her. "No" she answered his questioning gaze. "No, what?" he asked her "you don't even know what I want." She scoffed "You want to know more about me since I got you to tell your story" she challenged him "how close am I?" Roan grinned; Raven was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He doubted that many people pushed her around. "I'll make it worth your while" he said pulling a pouch of chocolate pudding out of his pocket. Raven glared at him; "Bellamy said he took the last one from Jasper" she looked at him suspiciously. Roan shrugged "maybe, but do you know who else likes Chocolate pudding?" he asked. "Gee, let me guess Octavia, and she probably has more where that came from" Raven sighed. Roan grinned victoriously "so, what do you say? I'll give you this in exchange for a story." Raven narrowed her eyes at him, then leaned forward and snatched the pouch out of his hands. "That's dirty pool" she declared opening the pouch. "And yet… "Roan stalled. "Fine" she rolled her eyes "what do you want to know?" she asked. "Tell me about Raven" he answered siting back in his chair.

Raven scoffed "it's really quite boring" she told him. "I was the unexpected burden of mother who used her child to support her drinking habit" Raven paused "I interrupted her lifestyle of drinking and having fun." Roan heard the anger in her voice. He also heard the sadness. "What happened to her?" he asked since it was clear she didn't come down from the sky with the rest of Skaikru. Raven shrugged, I was probably about nine or ten. She told me she had an errand to run and would be back in an hour or so. I really didn't expect her back for the night, she was usually gone all night" Raven explained. Roan's blood boiled "who would do that to a child?" he asked. Raven shrugged "a woman with no skills or formal education and a child to raise" she answered. "I didn't go without, I had everything I needed" she said. "Everything but someone to take care of you" Roan grumbled. "That area I had covered" Raven told him "I was pretty self-sufficient, plus I had Finn. He would bring food over to me and hang out, and he never forgot my birthday." Roan was beginning to understand why Finn was such an important part of Raven's past. "And your mother?" he asked. "One morning she didn't come home" Raven answered. "By that time, I was 16, almost an adult. The council let me live in our quarters, in return I had to go to school and help out where I could." Roan felt bad for her, even in his world where the rules seemed harsh children were loved and cared for. "It wasn't all bad" Raven said seeing the expression on his face. "I used the time to study and learn. I became the youngest zero G mechanic on the ark!" she exclaimed proudly. "I passed all the written exams, but a little heart murmur stopped the council from letting me do a spacewalk" she looked thoughtful, almost sad. "But Finn, he broke the rules helped me do one anyway; it was exhilarating" she said her face lighting up "to bounce around in space, like an apple in barrel of water." Roan watched her expression grow solemn again. "Unfortunately, something went wrong and the alarms started going off. Finn was still underage at the point, so he told me to go home. He took the blame. They threw in in lock-up then eventually dropped him to earth. The rest you know..." she said. "The worst part was the next day, when Sinclair pulled some strings, overrode the test results and let me do a spacewalk. If I could have just waited a few hours…" she sighed. "Hey" Roan moved his chair closer and took her hand into his "what happened to Finn wasn't your fault" he told her. "Finn made a choice, albeit a bad one, but his choices his consequences, not yours." Roan knew exactly how she felt. He struggled for years after Tiga's death that his choice to spend time away from his brother was the catalyst in the events the unfolded. Raven looked at him, "maybe" she agreed "but I could have just accepted the council's decision. I was just SO mad" she exclaimed. Roan chuckled "and we all know when Raven gets mad everyone else better get out of the way" he said. That much he had witnessed for himself.

"So am I forgiven?" Bellamy asked Clarke as they lay in bed. "I suppose" she sighed. He'd always known she didn't like to be called princess, but he didn't know why. "Why is that such an offensive name?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow. Clarke sighed "I'm not a princess Bellamy. I know everybody thinks that because my parents were on the council my life was just peachy, but it wasn't" she said. Bellamy knew that now, but he didn't learn that until he got to know Clarke. "I'm sorry" he said, "It was a snap judgement. I know now that I was wrong, that we all were." Clarke looked at him "My dad used to call me his little princess" she said "I miss him." Bellamy pulled her close "He was so proud of you" he whispered. "You met my dad?" she asked sitting up slightly. Bellamy nodded "once, for guard training. His desk was covered in your artwork. There were pictures of you everywhere. He called you his little princess." Bellamy turned her to look at him "He loved you. One of the trainees said something about the hot girl in his picture" Bellamy chuckled "the look he gave that guy..." Clarke grinned "and was that guy you?" she asked. "No, the only girl I wanted to deal with was O" he denied "that was enough at that time." Clarke laughed "So Octavia was always a handful?" she asked. "Oh yeah" Bellamy nodded "In a way it was nice when her being a person became known. It was almost easier. I mean she was in lock-up, but I didn't have to sneak around anymore" he said. Clarke knew exactly what he meant. Losing her dad was the hardest thing she'd ever gone through, but once the secret was out, the pressure was off.  
"If it bothers you, I'll stop calling you princess" he spoke quietly. Clarke smiled "it's okay" she replied "just be nice about it." He grinned "I can do that." He said planting a light kiss on her lips.

A loud boom sounded, Clarke felt the earth move "Bell" she jumped "what?" Jumping over her and out of the bed, he took her hand and helped her out "I don't know, but it can't be good" he said. They hurriedly put their clothes on and walked out into the hall. People in all states of dress stood in the hall. Some were crying, others were scared silent "Quiet!" Bellamy yelled. The hall got quiet. "Everybody calm down" he said "we have practiced this. Walk, do not run to the nearest airlock and hunker down. Stay there until someone comes to get you." Slowly, people started walking in the direction of the nearest airlock. Monty came up, followed by Harper "what can we do?" he asked. "Get everyone to an airlock, recruit whoever you need to do that" Bellamy ordered "then get yourselves to safety. Someone will come get you when it's clear." Monty nodded "and you two?" he asked. "Were going to the com-room, then we'll do a full sweep of the ship" Bellamy told him. Monty nodded "Then get yourselves to safety" he instructed. "We will" Clarke assured him, "now go." Clarke and Bellamy ran to the com-room. Roan, Octavia, Indra and Raven were already there. "What happened?" Bellamy asked. "The nuclear reactors" Raven motioned toward the screens. "Okay, you two" Bellamy looked at Roan and Raven get out of here, find and airlock, stay there, we'll come get you when it's over. "Roan nodded, but Raven stood toe to toe with Bellamy "no," she declared "I'm staying here." Bellamy shot her a furious look, "No Raven, you are not" he spoke slowly, pointedly "you are going to an airlock, and you are damn well going to stay there until one of us comes to get you" he commanded. Raven stubbornly raised her chin "Roan" Bellamy looked at him pointedly. Roan nodded in agreement. Bellamy turned to Octavia and Indra "Clarke and I will go south, you go north do full sweeps, every corner, every room, then get yourselves into an airlock. Clarke or I will come get you when it's safe" he instructed. They nodded and hurried out of the room. "Go, now both of you" he looked back at Raven and Roan. Raven began to protest, but her words were cut off when Roan swept her off her feet and carried her out of the room. "she's gonna be mad at you" Clarke warned. Bellamy nodded "and she'll have her whole life to get over it" he replied. Taking her hand they walked out of the room.

As they did, Octavia came running up to Bellamy. Dropping Clarke's hand, he opened his arms. Octavia ran into them. "I'm sorry Bell" she cried tears running down her face "Please don't die today" she begged. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her "O" he said "nobody's dying today, least of all me" he whispered into her hair. "I love you Bell" she sobbed. "I love you too O" he said "we can talk later, I promise" he smiled at her. Octavia nodded, then she hugged Clarke "you don't die either" she commanded. Clarke nodded "I'm not planning on it" she said "I'll be around for a long time to drive you crazy." Taking a deep breath, Octavia nodded "You two remember to take cover too" she commanded them "I don't know what I would do without you." Then she disappeared around the corner. "See, I told you she would come back to you" Clarke said softly. "It took a damn nuclear reactor…" he grumbled, "Well she is a Blake, and a woman so..." Clarke laughed. "Come on lets go" he said taking her hand.

"Dammit, put me down" Raven demanded once inside the airlock. Roan pushed the button on the door, sealing the room. He took a look around; there were thirty or so people in the airlock. Most of them scared teenagers, earthborn and skaikru alike. They clung to each other with fright in their eyes. Sighing, he lowered Raven to the floor in front of him still holding her arms. She growled angrily at him "you had no right!" she spat out trying to free her hands. Fearing she would lose control he kept a firm grip on them. "Raven" he spoke loudly. She stopped moving, but refused to look at him. "Who am I?" he asked. She didn't answer, still refusing to look at him. Taking a finger he lifted her chin to see her face "who am I?" he repeated. "The king" she mumbled softly "and if I'm the king, then you are…" he prompted "the queen" she answered, sniffling. "Kings and queens have knights who fight battles for them" he said looking directly into her eyes "your knights, my knights, they're out there fighting our battle, let them" he whispered. Raven sniffed "what if they die?" she asked. "Nobody's dying today" he replied "but if they do" she asked. "Dying in service to their queen is the highest honor" he told her, "but nobody is dying today." Sighing, Raven nodded "you can let go now" she said "I'm not going to try to leave." Nodding, Roan released his grip on her. Raven leaned back against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. Roan sat next to her, she was stiff and silent, and still fuming, but when he reached for her hand, she didn't push it away.

It took almost an hour, but Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Indra scoured every inch of the ark. It appeared everyone had gotten into an airlock. "Let's go" he said, running toward the chancellor's suite. Abby had an airlock installed there, complete with anti-radiation suits and breathing machines before she left. The four of them would take cover there. As they rounded the corner to the suite Octavia came running out "oh thank God" she cried enveloping him in a hug "where's Clarke?" Panicked, Bellamy turned to look behind him "She was just right there" he said. Another loud boom shook the ground "Bell, we have to get inside" Octavia took his hand. "Clarke" he whispered "probably found somebody hiding, she'll take cover. She will Bellamy, but we have to go now." Nodding, Bellamy allowed Octavia to lead him into the airlock. Once inside, Octavia pushed the button sealing the room. She hoped like hell Clarke had gotten somewhere safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke was running behind Bellamy when she noticed a shadow in the hall. Squinting, she realized it was Jasper "Dammit Jasper" she spat out breaking off course from Bellamy's plan. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked coming up to Jasper. "If this is the end I want to watch" Jasper told her. "This is not the end, now move your ass and take cover" she ordered, but Jasper refused to budge. Growling, Clarke grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him with her. They weren't far from the council room where an emergency airlock had been installed. There were also anti-radiation suits, so this seemed to be the best option. Shoving Jasper in first, Clarke followed him, and then pushed the button sealing the room. "Of all the moronic, selfish behavior you choose this?" she asked him "are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jasper said nothing, then it dawned on Clarke, "you are" she said softer "because it hurts to live on while someone you love dies" she said quietly. That was a feeling she knew all too well. "Jasper" she spoke softly "that's not how life works," she said "believe me, I know" she smiled gently at him. "if your life ended, your pain would go away, but what about your friends, Montry, Raven, Bellamy, Ocatavia, me.." she said "We'd miss you." Jasper had yet to say anything but a single tear streaked down his cheek "I miss her" he whispered "and I see her every night, laying there lifeless." He looked at her. "I know you did what you had to do, and we're all here because of that, but I miss her" he cried. "Oh Jasper" she sobbed "I know that's hard. I had to say goodbye to my dad, to Finn, To Lexa" she sighed "its hard" she agreed "but each day we get through it by leaning on our friends, and each day it gets a little better." She said "I promise." Jasper looked up at her, his eyes red from crying "Im so sorry for the way I've treated you" he said. "Its okay" she told him "I treated myself just as bad. If not for Bellamy, I would still be doing that. Which reminds me" she glared at him "you know he was there, with me, pulling the lever?" Jasper nodded "yet you didn't say anything to him?" she questioned. Jasper looked sheepish "I didn't want to get my face rearranged" he admitted. Clarke snorted "then its probably a good thing you didn't say anything to him" she chuckled "but you know he is going to furious when he finds out I'm not right behind him." Jasper nodded "I'm really sorry Clarke" he said "I've been acting like a brat lately" he said. Clarke smiled gently "its okay, we all process grief and loss differently. Besides, in here we have anti-radiation suits…" she pointed above them. "You'll tell Bellamy that right?" he asked. Clarke nodded "he still might rearrange your face for making him worry though…" she nodded.

Bellamy paced for hours driving Indra and Octavia nuts. At one point, Indra offered to knock him out. Bellamy threw her a nasty look that made Octavia shiver. "come on Bell" Octavia urged "please just rest. She's probably holed up somewhere safe and sound" she told him. "I'm going to kill her" he said. "She probably saw someone and figured she could grab them and catch up" Octavia said "you know Clarke "never leave a man behind." Bellamy grunted "The thing I love and hate the most about her" he sighed squatting dropping his head down. Octavia laughed "Poor Bell," she sighed "surrounded by brave, powerful women who don't know when to stop." He glared at her "brave, stupid women" he spat out. She knew Bellamy didn't mean that. He wasn't as cool under fire as the rest of them, especially when his heart was involved. "Bell" she pleaded "you have to rest, you'll be no good to anyone of us if you are too wore out to do anything." Sighing, Bellamy slid down the wall "I'll try" he said "but I make no promises." Octavia sat down next tom him, holding his hand "she's okay" she whispered hugging him. "she's brave, smart and capable" Octavia said grabbing his hands "plus she's too stubborn to die!" Bellamy chuckled, Octavia was probably right. "I love her" he looked at his sister "so much" he sighed. Octavia grinned "I know" she said 'that's been clear to everyone else for a long time. The two of you just took forever to realize it." Bellamy grinned "does that make us the dumb ones?" he asked. Octavia shook her head, "not dumb, blind maybe, but not dumb" she scoffed. "remind me when we get out of here to give you something." She told him. Bellamy nodded laying his head on her shoulders "when did you get smarter than me? He asked. "I've always been smarter than you" she snorted. He grew quiet, and after a while she realized he was sleeping. Indra sat down beside her "for a moment I thought I was going to have to knock him out" she said. Octavia grinned "for a while I thought I might have to let you" she snickered. "you are right you know" Indra said "Clarke is smart, she will have found cover, probably close. Isnt there an airlock in the conference room?" she asked. "Oh my God, you're right, there is. I'll tell Bellamy" Indra shot her a glare "but not yet" she squeaked "I was going to let him sleep."

Roan looked down at Raven who had begun to stir in her sleep. Like most of the other occupants in the airlock, sleep had finally claimed her. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He could tell she was awake, her breathing had changed, and she tried to push away from him. "It worked" she shrieked "it freakin worked" Roan placed a finger on her lips 'the kids are sleeping" he said. "what worked?" he asked softly. "The machine, the radiation cover " she spoke quietly. He glanced at her quizzically. "do you hear any alarms?" she asked. He shook his head "that means it worked. The Ark saved us." She tried to hop up, but his hand clamped down her leg. She looked at him irritated "its okay" she insisted "Trust me." He looked at her "its not you I don't trust Raven, or even your machine, but if you are wrong, even a little bit." Raven sighed "okay" she sighed "but if they don't come soon…"

Bellamy didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he did feel better. 'O" he shook her shoulders. She stirred slowly "Bell" she whispered sleepily 'what is it?" she asked. "I'm going to suit up and check things out, want to come along?" he asked. Excitement danced in her eyes "yeah" she grinned. They woke Indra to let her know what was going on. "We'll be back in a little bit to get you if its safe" she said. Indra nodded and laid back down. They suited up, set the timers and with a glance between them opened the doors. The halls looked normal, no visible damage, no odd smells. Octavia looked back at indra, she didn't appear to be having any issues. Just to be cautious, they closed the doors behind them and made their way to the com-room. Raven's machine was buzzing and whirring. Bellamy couldn't figure out what they meant, but it looked like Raven's work had saved the ark and anyone in it. Unfortunately, the images on the monitor of the outside weren't as promising. The landscape had been decimated. Looking to Octavia he shot her a questioning look. She nodded holding up three fingers. On the count of three, they removed their helmets. Looking at each other Octavia shrieked and pulled Bellamy into a hug "she did it, she freakin did it." Bellamy smiled "that why we put her in charge" he said. "Ok, I'm going to get Indra and start opening the airlocks. "You" she said "go to the council room, there's an emergency airlock in there. If Clarke was anywhere near there, she would have gone in there." Bellamy kissed her on the cheek, "you are brilliant," he said. "that was Indra, you cant thank her later' Octavia grinned. Shedding their suits, they ran out of the com-room, Raven went to wake Indra, and start opening the airlocks. Bellamy was on his way to the council room to see if Clarke was in there.

Bellamy arrived in the conference room in record time "pushing the button on the airlock, he fell to his knees. "Bellamy" Clarke sighed as he drug her into his arms "I love you" he sighed pulling her as close as he could get her. "you're okay" he sighed touching her arms and face to make sure. She nodded "yes, and apparently so are you" she returned. "I am now" he said into her hair. 'You" he glared at Jasper 'don't you EVER put her in any danger again" his eyes glittered "if she so much as breaks a fingernail and you are ANYWHERE near her…" he trailed off. "Bellamy" Clarke admonished him "Stop, it wasn't his fault. I stopped to help him." He sighed "are you okay?' he looked at Jasper "yeah, I am much better." He said "I'm sorry for the brat I've been lately." The conference door opened, Octavia and Indra walked in "Thank you" Bellamy glanced at Indra. "You're welcome" she said. "I told you she'd be okay" Octavia smiled at him. Pulling Clarke to her feet, Bellamy took her hand. "We're going to get Raven. We'll open airlocks in between here and there. You guys get the rest. Gather everyone in the big room" he instructed. Clarke and Bellamy found Raven and Roan in the third airlock they passed. Walking in, he leaned down and picked her up, swinging her around. Setting her on her feet, he looked at her "you no longer get to complain about being a bother with your bum leg" he told her "because you and your king-sized brain saved us all." Bellamy reached down to help Roan up, the ushered the others pointing them in the direction of the conference room. "Did you guys even get in airlock?" she asked them. Bellamy scowled at Jasper, then glanced at Clarke "yes, of course Dr. Fix-it here had to take a detour." Raven glanced at Clarke 'I'll fill you in later.' She ssaid "MUCH later" Bellamy interrupted. "See, I told you'd they'd be fine" Roan whispered in her ear. "shut up your highness" she grumbled. Roan chuckled and followed her out.

It took about thirty minutes to get everyone gathered and another ten to get them to be quiet. Finally, Bellamy stood on a chair and bellowed. The room got quiet in a hurry. "Everyone one you owes their life to Raven, her repairs and her machines kept us safe" he said. "so if you see her tell her thank you, and if you are hoarding chocolate pudding, share it with her." Raven smiled "she had a feeling , she'd soon have enough chocolate pudding to last the rest of the time they were in the ark. 'The radiation decimated everything outside of the ark. We haven't heard from Mount weather yet, but we assume they too are okay. Use the portholes to look out if you wish, but DO NOT open any exterior doors or we will spend the rest of our time in the ark back in the airlocks you just got out of. Is that crystal clear?" he asked. There was a general nod of consent "Good," he declared "now get out of here" he ordered. Bellamy jumped down. Octavia stopped to talk to him for a minute before he walked up behind Clarke. Raven had already amassed a pretty good collection of chocolate pudding. "I trust you two can find your own way back to the com-room" he asked "Clarke and I have some things to discuss." Raven snorted, she wasn't sure a lot of 'discussion' would go, but whatever "sure, go ahead" she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Once inside their room, Bellamy pulled Clarke into his arms. There was no way in hell he was sharing her tonight, with anyone, even a victorious Raven. The past few hours he'd gone through hell not knowing what was going on outside the airlock or if she had made it to safety. Bellamy kissed her with a new sense of urgency, devouring her lips then moving down her chin to her neck. "we're sitting the next apocalypse out" he declared. "Maybe the next two" she agreed. Walking her back to the bed, he made short work of removing her shirt before reclaiming her lips. Lowering her to the mattress without breaking the kiss, he buried his hands in her hair pulling her as close as he could. "Today, when you disappeared, I nearly went out of my mind" he whispered in her ear, "I was so worried about you." Clarke chuckled "I figured you would be" she smiled. "Please don't ever do that again, okay?" he begged. "I promise to be more selfish" she agreed gazing into his eyes. "Me too" he whispered "starting right now. Raven wasn't expecting to see you tonight was she?" he grinned. "I think Raven is a little smarter than that" Clarke responded. "Don't do that" Bellamy pleaded. "do what?" she asked. "Think" he whispered taking her lips with his. Clarke clung to him between his lips and his hands, Bellamy made sure she could barely string two words together, let alone a good thought.

The comlink was buzzing by the time Raven made it back to her machine. "Abby" she greeted "are you okay? How did Mount Weather hold?" she asked. "Perfectly" Abby "Good job!" she praised "and the ark?" Abby asked "Without a stitch" Raven smiled. "Good, I was so worried" Abby admitted with all the fireballs and such."

"There was some scary times, but the Ark held. All we have to do now is wait it out and not kill each other" Raven told her. Abby chuckled, that could be hard to do in place that small. "Is Clarke okay?" Abby asked. Raven grinned, remembering Bellamy's words in the big room "yeah, but I wouldn't count on hearing from her until at least tomorrow" Raven warned. Raven's eyes danced "I haven't got the story yet but apparently her and Bellamy got separated while taking cover and he was fairly inconsolable." Abby nodded as she began to comprehend what Raven was saying. 'She said she would tell me later, but he told me MUCH later, so…." Raven trailed off. "So, they're together now?" Abby asked. Raven shifted uncomfortably "Abby, its really not my news to tell you, can we talk about something else?" Raven asked."Okay, lets talk about why your eyes are so sparkly, then" she responded. "I just saved the world" Raven retorted "and because I did, everyone is giving me the chocolate pudding they've been hoarding. Isn't that reason enough?" she asked. Abby narrowed her eyes; it wasn't like Raven to boast about her skills, even after a victory. The airlock doors open with a hiss and Roan walked in." I just came to see if you planned…" he realized she was on the comlink and stopped. Raven dropped her head and sighed.

"Oh" Abby said "now I get it" she said staring at Raven. "Good morning Chancellor" Roan greeted. Abby rolled her eyes "please call me Abby" she said, "Chancellor is something I'll never get used to." Roan nodded "I hear congratulations are in order for all of you" Abby told him. Roan shook his head "all we did was survive what she built" he said pointing to Raven, who still looking down shook her head. THAT was the Raven Abby knew. "Did you need something?" she asked him, "Oh yeah" he said "I was sent in here by Octavia with a message for you" he said, "but it can wait." Abby chuckled "no go ahead" she said "I was just checking on my girls" she told him. Raven shot her a dirty look. Abby just grinned I return. "What was Octavia's message?" Raven asked looking at him "Im supposed to tell you that you earned a good nights sleep… in your own bed. Not on some ratty couch in the com-room" he said. Raven glanced at him suspiciously. "her words, not mine" he held his hands up. "tell her thank you, but im fine in here" she told him. He looked amused. "What?" Raven asked "She figured you might say something like that' he nodded."I also have orders to make sure you are safely in your own quarters before I am to return the chancellors suite, using any method I must." Raven arched her eyes "The king takes orders from the knight now?" she asked. "The king's knight takes orders from your knight, who put my knight in control." Roan chuckled, "plus I really don't want to sleep in that chair again" he added. Abby didn't quite understand the language, but clearly the two of them did. Besides, she was enjoying the show. "Bellamy needs to MYOB" she grumbled. "They're right Raven" Abby piped in "go get some sleep, you got your people through the hard part." Raven glanced between them "two against one is not fair" she grumbled "Well technically its four against one since Octavia has proxy for Clarke and Bellamy…" he drawled. Throwing her hands up Raven gave in "okay, clearly I'm beat here" she said "Abby I will tell Clarke you checked in on her", she said. "Tell her I love her" Abby added. Raven nodded "Goodnight Raven" she bid and the screen went black. "you have terrible timing" she muttered" getting out of the chair 'Ok your highness, lead the way" she grunted.

He merely grinned, settling in pace beside her. "Does Abby call in often to check on Clarke?" he asked. Raven shook her head "no, but they saw the fireballs too, she wanted to make sure we were okay." Raven scoffed thinking of Clarke's reaction to her mother. "what?" Roan asked. Raven grinned "Clarke would hate that Abby was checking up on her." Roan didn't quite understand why, so he asked. "They love each other, they do, but Abby and Clarke are best suited to having a radiation soaked forest between them. They tend to butt heads when they are together too often. Plus, Clarke resents being told what to do by her mom." That feeling Roan knew, it was hard to take orders from someone who hadn't been around to issue them for long periods of time. They stopped at her quarters "Thank you for escorting me" she said opening to door to her room for the first time in weeks "Geez, its been a while since I've been in here" she said wiping a layer of dust off her dresser. Roan chuckled walking in behind her "This is quite small" he remarked. "Well its not suite, but its fine for me" she defended, "its close to Bellamy and Clarke, close to the com-room and since there is only one of me…"she said. Roan supposed she was right. "So this is what you lived in with your mother?" he asked. Raven laughed, "This is a palace compared to that. Ours was much smaller, most of them were, hence the one child per family rule. Well that and the problem with air flow." Roan couldn't imagine living in something so tiny. Raven watched his eyes "you couldn't do it, could you?" she asked. He shook his head "I grew up in a village, my playground was the trees. So, no, I couldn't do it" he agreed. "The only trees in space were the ones grown to create food, that would have been fun though" Raven remarked, "I could climb a tree or two." Roan bet she could, though she used her bum knee as an excuse, he know she could be a force to reckon with. Raven looked at her bed, it did look much more comfortable than the couch in the com-room.

A yawn slipped out she covered her mouth, but it did not go unnoticed by Roan. "Go to sleep Raven" he said, "We'll talk more later." He walked toward the door "oh, I almost forgot" he said reaching into his pocket and produced a pouch of Chocolate pudding "bribery" he said. Raven grinned "you know, I'm going to be swimming in chocolate pudding soon, then what are you going to entice me with?" she asked him stepping forward to claim the pouch. He chuckled 'I'm sure I'll think of something" he drawled, his hand still on the pouch, his eyes on Raven. "Are you going to give me that?" she asked "or did you need something else?" Roan brushed her cheek with his hand "you look tired" he said, "you should sleep." Raven's breath caught in her throat neither of them looked away. Finally, as if drawn together, Roan did the one thing he been thinking about for the past few weeks. Closing the distance between them he kissed her, softly at first, then with a little more urgency. Raven sighed, allowing him to back her up against the wall. Her breath came in shallow gasps as he kissed her chin and the sensitive area of her neck. "Wait?" she said breathlessly placing a hand on his chest. Ran released her "goodnight Raven" he smiled at her, leaving the room. Raven struggled to catch her breath. She didn't know what had happened for her to allow that, maybe they were right. All she needed was a good night's sleep in her own bed and her head would be clearer.


	10. Chapter 10

A rap at the door drew Bellamy's attention. Careful not to wake Clarke, he climbed over her and padded to the door. Opening it, he saw Octavia standing there "you want to take a walk?" she asked. Bellamy nodded "let me get a shirt and some shoes on" he whispered. Octavia looked inside. Clarke was sprawled in the bed, sound asleep "Damn Bell," she snorted "did you let her get any sleep last night?" He scowled at her, his shirt hanging open on his chest. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek "Where are you going?" she mumbled sleepily. "Taking a walk with O, go back to sleep" he answered. "Okay" she agreed. He smiled as she turned over and went back to sleep. "Do I ask you about your sex life?" he scowled at her. "Would that I had one" she arched her eyebrows at him "not only would you ask, you would be all up in it" she returned his scowl. Bellamy looked sheepish, she may have a point. "Why am I the one surrounded by sassy women?" he sighed. "Because you were raised by one" she told him. He grinned "I missed you O" he said kissing the top of her head. "I missed you too" she sighed leaning into him. "Here sit down" she said pointing to bench in the hall "I have something for you. Reaching around her neck, she unlatched the necklace she wore around her neck.

A gold band with a bright blue stone was dangling on it. Bellamy took a deep breath; he would recognize that ring anywhere. "No O" he said "that's yours, mom gave it to you" he held up his hand. Octavia smiled "It was never mine Bell" she smiled at him. "You know mom and I used to talk when you were on guard duty. She thought guard duty was good for you. It kept you hard enough to withstand whatever life threw at you, but soft enough to remember to take care of those around you who weren't so fortunate" Octavia told him. "And she was right. You had to be hard, but you always used your position to help others when you could" she spoke softly. "She also said someday you'll find a girl who will get so far under your skin, you won't be able to outgrow her, and when you did to give this to you." she said re-closing the clasp and dropping it into his hand. The chain pooled into a puddle with the ring sitting on top. "I think you've found that girl Bell" she folded his fingers over the ring. "I can't O" he whispered "this should be yours" he looked at her. She shook her head "This is the legacy of our family. You and Clarke will be the ones to further that legacy" she smiled up at him. "One day, I'm going to find another guy, the love of my life, and he won't go away or get killed because it was meant to be. That will be my legacy, until then, I might try to have a little fun" She said sassily. "I mean what else is there to do now that world had ended and we are stuck on the god forsaken ship for another hundred years" she scoffed. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you" he growled. She laughed "I wouldn't expect anything less." Bellamy looked at his little sister "when do you become such a grown up?" he asked. "One of us had to" she snorted. Bellamy laughed "Thank you O" he said pulling her into a hug "Clarke will love it, when I figure out how to give it to her." He said. "You will" she assured him "you knew more about what she needed before she even knew she needed it."

Raven woke up feeling more rested than she had in a long time. Maybe there was some merit to sleeping in her own bed. Now, if only a certain king would stay out of her dreams. She needed to talk to Clarke, but she didn't want to wake her up. Hopefully, she was already awake. Hey, you up? She opened the door. Clarke groaned "I am now" she sat up pulling the sheet around her. Raven stepped inside, throwing Clarke one of Bellamy's shirts. "Did you actually sleep in your room? She asked. Raven nodded "It was a good idea, remind me to thank Bellamy, someday.." she snickered. "And did you actually sleep?" Clarke asked her. "Yeah, though I would have slept better had people stayed out of my dreams." Clarke grinned "people or person?" she asked. Raven sighed "come, sit" Clarke grinned "tell me all about it." Raven scowled at her "Was I this obnoxious when you and Bellamy started seeing each other. Clarke laughed "oh so very much worse.." she rolled her eyes. "Be nice to me, I'm fragile" Raven pleaded. Clarke snorted "whatever." Raven sighed "he kissed me" she said "last night." Clarke squealed "where?" she asked. "My room, apparently Bellamy told Octavia to make sure I slept in my room last night. He would have done it, but apparently he had other plans." Raven stared at her pointedly. Clarke blushed "he was pretty busy last night" she agreed. "Focus" Raven shook her shoulder "we're talking about me, not you" she chortled. "Right, sorry" Clarke agreed "okay, last night.." she began. "So he shows up in the com-room, telling me Octavia sent him to make sure I don't sleep on that 'ratty couch' in the room. So, he walked me to my room. We talked and he gave me chocolate pudding." Clarke started laughing "who knew the way to your heart was chocolate pudding" she said. "We were talking, and then he looked at me" she sighed "I couldn't look away, then he just…" she smiled. Clarke tried very hard not to laugh. "you like him" Clarke couldn't stop grinning "I knew it!" Raven scowled at her "yes, okay" she said "I like him" she admitted, biting her lip, "now what?" Clarke remembered the first time Bellamy kissed her. She felt the same way. "Don't force anything, let it happen like it's supposed to" Clarke told her. "Don't say those three little words until you're sure." Clarke added. "It's scary" Raven said "what if we're just too different?" Clarke shrugged "you'll never know until you try, and if it doesn't work, you move on" she said. Raven nodded "So?" Clarke grinned broadly "the kiss, was it..?" Raven smiled, rolling her eyes "good" she shrugged. Clarke couldn't stop grinning. "Stop Clarke" Raven protested blushing. Clarke tried and failed "I'm leaving" Raven scoffed. As she reached the door, Bellamy pulled it open "did you get some sleep?" he asked her. "Yes, thank you Bellamy" she said kissing his cheek "I will be sleeping in my room again. Are you happy now?" she asked him. "I'm going to look out for you too" he said, "so get used to it." Raven nodded "I'll try" she said.

"Whats that smile about?" Bellamy asked planting a kiss on Clarke's lips. She kept smiling, but said nothing. "What?" Bellamy asked, sitting down beside her. "Okay, but you cant say anything" she sighed. Bellamy nodded "Roan kissed Raven last night. "Ahh" Bellamy sighed "and?" Then he shook his head "never mind, forget I asked" he said standing in front of her "nice shirt" he remarked undoing the buttons, leaving a trail of kisses across her neck. "Bellamy" Clarke sighed pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Using his body, he pushed her down to the bed "I love you" he whispered planting feather light kisses across her chest. Wrapping her arms around him she moaned deeply. Bellamy's hands trailed where his mouth had been. "Bellamy" she panted. Chuckling, Bellamy claimed her mouth again using it and his hands to drive any thoughts of Raven and Roan out of her mind. Afterwards, he held her in his arms. Octavia was right. His mom was right. They would be creating the legacy of his family; he just had to figure the way to make that happen. "You know" Clarke sighed contentedly as he lightly caressed her arms "eventually we have to get out of bed" she told him. "Yeah, but since we will be spending the foreseeable future in the ark, we don't have to do it yet" he said leaving a trail of kisses on the back of her neck. "No, not yet" Clarke agreed turning to capture his lips with hers.

"Are you two coming out anytime soon?" Raven slid their door open just enough to stick her head in. "Do you think we would all die of radiation poisoning if I opened the door just long enough to shove her outside?" Bellamy asked Clarke. "Im pretty sure some of us would" Clarke replied "I wouldn't suggest it." Raven rolled her eyes "Abby's on the comlink" she told them "again. She called last night and I told her you were sleeping, I could just tell her you are otherwise engaged" she feigned innocence. "I hate you" Bellamy sat up throwing a pillow in her direction. Raven cackled, "I'll tell her you'll be right in" she sang.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke arrived in the com-room a few minutes later. "Hi mom" she sat down at the desk. "Well look who's awake" Abby commented "Saving the world is hard work" Clarke responded. Abby had a feeling there may have been more to the story, but she would wait for Clarke to say something. "How did Mount Weather fair?" Clarke asked. "good, she said "and Bellamy, how is he?" Clarke smiled "he's good." Abby was hoping for a little more than that, but the smile on Clarke's face when she answered the question was answer enough, for now. "How's Kane?" Clarke asked. "He's doing good, really enjoying Mount Weather" she said. "Is everything okay Clarke" Abby asked "you seem distracted." Clarke smiled "just tired, its been a rough couple of days." Abby nodded "go rest Clarke" she said "I just wanted to check on you." Clarke smiled "Im fine, I promise." She said. "I love you Clarke" Abby said. "I love you too" Clarke responded. The comlink went dark. Clarke did love her mom, but their past was still very much in the present. Clarke had been trying to put it behind her. But the story Roan told had stirred up some old feelings. "you should try harder with your mom" Roan came around the corner. Clarke chuckled "I try, but its hard" she told him. "I thought I'd gotten past all the stuff with my dad" she sighed 'but then all of a sudden it crops up again." Roan looked at her thoughtfully "I know its hard Clarke" he told her "I've been there, but you have to try." Clarke gazed thoughtfully "I just..I don't know what to say to her?" she said sadly. "I mean its not like we're friends or anything." Roan reached for her hand 'you could be" he said "you just have to try harder." Clarke knew he was right, "Ill try" she said.

Bellamy saw Raven in the hall. He waited for her to pass and grabbed her arm pulling her into a small room. She yelped "Bellamy" she scowled "you scared the crap out of me. Why are you skulking around corners?' she asked. "I need your help" he confessed "with what?" she asked. "I need you to distract Clarke for a little while." She looked at him "why, what are you going to be doing?" she asked. He sighed, clearly she wasn't going to help him without an explanation. Reaching into his pocket he pulled the ring Octavia had given him out of his pocket. Opening his fingers, he held out his hand. Raven shrieked. He clamped a hand over her mouth "Shh" he whispered 'Is that what I think it is?" she whispered. Bellamy grinned "yes, now can you please distract Clarke for me? I need to call Abby." He asked. "abslolutely" Raven grinned "when?" Bellamy pointed to the com-room where Clarke and Roan had just walked out of "now would be good" he said. "okay" Raven agreed. "Not a word about the ring' he told her. Raven rolled her eyes "Really Bellamy?' she asked. He shrugged "you never know.." Raven shot him a dirty look 'go make your phone call" she said "I'll distract Clarke."

"What did Abby want?" Raven asked steering Clarke in the opposite direction of the com-room. Clarke shrugged "she was just checking on me." Raven sighed "she calls all the time Clarke. She worries about you. "you sound like Roan" Clarke complained. "she's your mom Clarke, and she's trying to put the past behind her." Clarke scoffed "you are a much better daughter than me apparently." Raven laughed "Come with me, I'll tell you my secrets" she said throwing an arm around Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes, "yeah, and then you can tell me more of your secrets…" Clarke stared at her pointedly. Raven scowled "you don't give up do you?"she asked. Clarke grinned "you never did" she reminded Raven. They'd reached Raven's room, "Come inside, I'll tell you my secrets, all of them" she sighed, the things she did for Bellamy.

Bellamy snuck into the com-room, locking the door behind him. Raven would keep Clarke away, but he didn't want anyone else coming in. Bellamy sat in the chair in front of the screen. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, then opened them and touched the comlink that would ring to Abby's private link. "Bellamy" she answered, expecting Raven or Clarke "is everything okay?" she asked. "yeah, thngs are fine here" he said "We're safe, bored, but safe." Abby chuckled "yeah boredom is setting in here too" she confessed. "Is Clarke okay?" she asked. Bellamy nodded "yeah, she is with Raven at the moment, dishing about Roan if I had to guess." He laughed. "Roan?" Abby arched her eyebrows "do tell." Bellamy chuckled "I really don't have the details, but there is something there" he told her, I've seen it."

"Me too," Abby said "I noticed it the other day. Bellamy, surely you didn't call me to talk about Raven," Abby guessed. "No , I didn't" he said "Abby, Clarke and I, we um have been…" Abby smiled "I know Bellamy, you're together. Raven let it slip the other day. I was hoping Clarke would say something, but she hasn't yet." Bellamy grinned "she's quite stubborn" he agreed. "She is her father's daughter." Abby laughed. "Abby" he sighed "I love her" he said "I want to marry her," he said "with your permission." Abby blinked, looked away then looked back "of course Bellamy, you have my permission. Thank you for asking." Bellamy nodded "I'll take care of her" he promised. "I know you will" Abby smiled. "So, have you figured out how you're going to do it? do you have ring?" Abby asked. No, not yet, I needed to get through this part first" he admitted and "yes," he said pulling the ring out of his pocket. He held it up to the screen for her to see. "Its beautiful" Abby said. "It was my mother's" he said. "Don't worry Bellamy, whatever you do, whenever you do it she'll love it. She loves you. That much I know' Abby told him. Bellamy smiled "Thanks Abby" he said. "make sure my daughter calls me after its done," she requested. Bellamy laughed "I'll make sure she does it, even if I have to dial it myself" he promised. "take care of my baby Bellamy" she said. "I will" he promised. Abby nodded "ok, now go figure out how you're going to ask her, and do it soon, please?" she asked. "Of course" he said "bye Abby.' She bid him goodbye and the screen went dark. Leaning back, Bellamy let go a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Now all he had to do was find the right moment to do it.

Clarke wasn't sure what was up with Raven, but for some reason she was particularly chatty today. They talked a little and then Clarke helped her dust and rerrange her room. When the nuclear reactors threatened them Raven was on high alert, allowing her to forget about the other things, like a guy, who she liked, who had kissed her. "So, what are you going to do about Roan?" Clarke asked her. Raven shook her head "I have no idea," she sighed. "and all the time in the world to think about it" Clarke laughed. "that is not a good thing" Raven declared, which was probably true. "so, don't think, just do." Clarke instructed her, "follow your heart, see where it leads." Raven looked thoughtful, "we'll see" she smiled "I think he's hoarding the chocolate pudding though, cause I haven't had one yet today..' she grinned. Ever since her repairs had kept them safe, Raven had become quite the hero. It seemed everyone had been hoarding her favorite snack prior to the past day's events, and they were emptying their safe places to give her one. Clarke chortled "you never know what that guy is up to" Clarke agreed.

"Who's that?, what guy?" Bellamy appeared in the doorway "whoa, bored much?" he looked at the room and back at them. Clarke stuck her tongue out at him. "I can put that tongue to better use" he said softly closing the distance between them, dropping a kiss on her lips. "ewww" Raven growled. Clarke laughed "where you have been all day?" she asked Bellamy wrapping an arm around his waist. "Just making sure things are going okay" he told her "the kids are REALLY bored" he laughed telling them about a prank that could have gone way wrong. Raven met his eyes, asking a silent question. He smiled and nodded. Inside, Raven was screaming, she wanted details, especially how it went, but she'd have to wait until he'd carried out his plan. "What did your mom want?" he asked. "Just to talk" Clarke sighed "It was quite awkward." Bellamy grinned, soon enough, they'd have a whole lot to talk about. "Roan told me I need to try harder, but I don't know how to talk to my mom as a friend" she siged. "My dad" Clarke grinned, "that was easy. We could talk for hours." Bellamy wished he could have met Clarke's dad, not the Arkadian scientist who talked to them, but the guy who was so in love with his little girl that he was willing to lose everything to save her. He wished he could have used his position as guard to do something back then, so Clarke would have the father she so obviously loved now. Of course, back then, he probably wouldn't have cared what Clarke wanted or needed. The Clarke he knew now, was not the Clarke he thought she was then. He looked at Clarke, she was telling them about something her and her father had done one day. Bellamy vowed that if and when he and Clarke had a family of their own to be the best damn dad he could, so that one day his children would think of him and find their happy place. Of course, for that to happen, he had to come up with a plan, first…

"Somebody's bored today" a familiar voice sounded behind them. "Why because Clarke and I spent the day cleaning and rearranging my room are we bored?" Raven threw her hands up shooting him and Bellamy a glare. Roan looked amused "just saying…" he held his hands up. "It's a guy thing" Clarke scowled at Bellamy and Roan, the nodded at Raven. "you know what else is guy thing?" Bellamy chuckled "knowing when to get the hell out of dodge…" he said taking Clarke's hand and pulling her with him "you hungry?" he asked. "I could eat" she agreed. "make sure its food" Raven popped off, earning a glare from Clarke. "Did you have nothing better to do than pick a fight with me today? " she asked Roan. He scoffed "not really, you got a better idea?" he asked. Raven sighed "not a single one" she sighed. "I mean, I don't want the world to end, but could there be something to do? Anything?" she pleaded. Roan looked thoughtful for a moment "come with me" he said holding out a hand. Raven looked at him "why?, where are we going?" she asked. He glanced impatiently at her "okay I'm coming, I'm coming." She grumbled following him out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we going?" Raven asked "and will you slow down, some of us have shorter legs than others." Roan chuckled, but he did slow down. Raven walked along as well as her bad leg would allow. "There's a reason my room is close to the com-room" she grumbled aloud. Roan stopped a few paces ahead and waited for Raven. When she was beside him he picked her up in his arms, placing her on his back "you are such a whiner" he snickered. Raven shrieked, then wrapped her good leg around his waist, her hands on his shoulders "you have got to stop doing that" she declared. Roan merely chuckled and continued walking. "Seriously, where are we going?" she asked him. "You'll see" was his only reply. Rounding the corner, he slowed to a stop, where a bunch of the ark's occupants were gathered in a large room with sticks and some kind of round objects. Raven looked at him questioningly. Taking his offered hand, Raven slid down his back.

"What are they doing? "She asked. "Ok" he snorted "I know you grew up in space and with very little" he said "but you don't know what stickball is?" he asked. "There was very little time for fun on the ark" she answered. Shaking his head, he led her into the room. Raven wrinkled her nose, the room smelled like a horrible mix of rotten apples and sweat. Roan laughed her reaction "how do you stand it?" she asked holding her nose. "Soon you'll not even smell it" he assured her. Raven shuddered, she hoped that was true! The earthborn, who had the forest as their playground, were teaching the Arkadians how to play. Everybody seemed to be having fun. A loud crack split the air making Raven jump. Roan placed a hand on her arm to steady her "it was just a stick breaking" Roan pointed to a broken limb on the ground. Someday, he'd have to ask her about her reaction to the noise, but he feared he would have to dip into his chocolate pudding reservoirs for that conversation to happen.

"Come on" he urged "it's also a great way to relieve stress too." Raven eyed him, unconvinced, but as he and Bellamy pointed out, boredom was quickly settling in. She sat back and watched for a little bit. Roan swore he could hear the wheels in her head turning. "You're supposed to be having fun" he said "I'm trying to figure this game out before…"

She was cutoff when he hauled her up to the mat someone had placed on the ground. He held up a stick. Glowering at him, she took it in her hands, she could think of thing or two to do with this stick. He motioned for her to stand at the plate like she'd seen the others do. The pitcher, an earthborn Raven didn't recognize tossed the ball in her direction. Raven knew she was supposed to swing, but her gut reaction was to step away from the plate. Roan scowled at her "Really" he asked. "What it looked like it was going to hit me" she defended. Shaking his head, he motioned for the pitcher to wait a minute. The pitcher grinned, but stood patiently on the dirt mound in the middle of the field. Roan stepped up behind her, placing a hand on each hip, then turned her so that she faced the plate. Then he adjusted her hands on the stick, "watch the ball" he instructed "when it gets within a few inches of the plate swing." Nodding to the pitcher he stepped back. The ball game flying out of his hand, Raven swung, but missed. It took a few pitches, but she eventually hit the ball "I did it" she exclaimed. "Go" Roan chuckled pointing toward another mat a few feet away. By the time she got there the first baseman had the ball and proclaimed her out. She shrugged and came to stand beside Roan "that was fun" she said "thanks." He grinned "I think you are going to need a lot of practice" he chortled. "Okay, big shot" she challenged "show me how it's done." Roan gazed steadily at her, his eyes glittering. Then he stepped up to the plate and called for a pitch. Raven heard a crack. The stick broke, but the apple flew up and out landing far away in a pile of pieces. Everyone groaned, but no one ran for the ball. Raven was confused.

"Home run" Roan said walking past her. He stepped on every mat on the diamond, ending back on the plate he started out on. "You were saying" he asked coming back over to her side. She ignored him. They stayed there for a while; Raven managed to hit a few balls, but never got past first base. Roan hit a home run every time, despite the best efforts of the others trying to stop him. Finally, her leg throbbing, Raven leaned against the wall and slid down. "Are you okay?" Roan came over to check on her. "Yeah" she answered "I just need to sit." Though she denied being in pain, Roan saw her wince. "Come on" he said helping her up "you've had enough for one day. "I'm fine, I just need to rest" she protested, but at that moment her leg cramped and buckled under her weight. "Uh-huh" he snorted catching her picking her up into his arms. Carrying her back to her room, Roan set her down on her bed. Raven groaned, clutching her leg. "Thanks that was fun" she said, pain still evident on her face. "You should have said something earlier" he chided "we could have left a long time ago." Raven grimaced as another wave of pain hit, maybe she should have. Sitting down on the opposite end of her bed, Roan took her foot into his hands. Using as gentle a touch as possible, he rolled up the hem of her pants to her knee, and then began kneading her leg.

Raven leaned against the wall, whatever he was doing he could do that all day, with each touch her leg began to feel better. "What happened to your leg" he asked. Raven sighed "John Murphy" she answered. Roan wrinkled his brow "John Murphy who is always bringing you snacks and food?" he asked surprise. Raven nodded "Murphy was one of the original 100 that came down. He was in lock-up because his father was floated for stealing medicine to keep him from dying." Raven told him. "He had a chip on his shoulder and told anyone who would listen he wanted to kill Jaha, but since Jaha wasn't on the ground, he took his frustrations out on Well's, Jaha' son."

Roan was confused "how does the chancellors son end up in a drop ship with 99 other delinquents?" he asked. "By becoming one" Raven answered. "Wells knew Clarke was being sent to earth, so he got himself in trouble to help protect her on earth." Roan now knew why Clarke inspired so much loyalty in people, but if he'd have heard that a few months ago, he'd have been surprised. "Wells didn't make it?" Roan asked. "He was murdered, stabbed in the neck with Murphy's knife. Between the threats and the knife being his…" Raven trailed off. Roan got the gist "but it wasn't him?" he asked. "Nope" Raven's voice got sad "It was Charlotte." Roan had never heard this name, "who's Charlotte?" he asked, continuing to knead her leg. "Charlotte was a twelve-yea-old girl whose parents had been floated, leaving her an orphan. Bellamy found her one night when she woke up screaming. He took her under his wing, told her a story he used to tell Octavia about slaying her demons. He never figured she would actually do it." She looked up "Of all the things Bellamy has had to do to survive, all the people he's had to kill. Charlotte is the one he most blames himself for" Raven sighed. "Did he kill her?" Roan asked. Raven shook her head; Murphy got punished and nearly hung before Charlotte confessed. Bellamy, Finn and Clarke tried to protect her, but in the end she couldn't face her crime. She jumped off a cliff to her death.

"Murphy was banished from camp, then he was kidnapped, tortured and released back to the 100, but he came back with an even bigger chip on his shoulder. He got angry, shot a gun. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, now this…" she looked down at her leg. "The upside is that Murphy has found love and his guilt eats away at him, which means I eat too" she grinned pulling up her mattress to reveal a large stash of MREs. Roan shook his head, only Raven could find the upside in something like that. "Which reminds me" he said reaching into his pocket. "I knew it" she exclaimed "you are hoarding them, keeping them to use as bribery. Roan did not confirm or deny her statements, but he did hand her a familiar pouch. "I did have fun today" she told him "even if you're paying for it now?" he asked. She shrugged "It is what it is."

"Since you've obviously never heard of stickball" he drawled "what did you do for fun in space?" he asked. Raven grinned "I was great at pong, and snake she added. "Those things I would kick your fanny at?" she bragged. "Bring it on Raven of Skaikru" he said meeting her eyes. "Tomorrow" she agreed "tonight, I'm resting this leg." Though to be honest it wasn't hurting near as much as it had before. The air stilled, his hand traced a lazy circle on her calf, "thanks for teaching me how to play stickball today" she told him. Grinning, he stood up, propped a pillow under her foot and walked to stand beside her "it was good to see you having fun today" he said tracing a finger along her chin "I was beginning to think you didn't know how."

Raven looked him in the eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Roan continued a slow path with his finger, his eyes never leaving hers. Then his hand came up around her neck, drawing her closer. "Ro..." she started to say, but anything she wanted to say or do was stalled when he closed his lips over hers. Raven was surprised at first, she didn't try to stop him, but as he kissed her again, her hands wrapped around his neck, entangled in the long hair hanging down his back. "Tomorrow" he sighed breaking off the kiss "rest your leg tonight." Raven nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Maybe Clarke was right, she just needed to let this thing with Roan play out, but if he kept kissing her like that….


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey" Clarke stuck her head in Raven's door "are you hiding in here or what?" she asked. Raven scoffed "I wish" she grumbled pointing to her leg, still elevated on a pillow. "What did you do?" Clarke asked walking in and closing the door behind her. "His highness decided I needed to something fun, so he showed me how to play stickball." Clarke grinned, "That's where Bellamy is now. He tried to get me to come, but I backed out." Raven smiled "it was kind of fun, but this bum leg can't stand too much of it" she said. Clarke grinned "wanna go watch?" she asked. "It could be fun." Raven grinned, "That does sound like fun, but I can't walk back there Clarke, my leg is killing me." Clarke sighed, "okay, next time" she said hopping up on the bed with Raven. "So, how is 'his highness'? " she asked. "Fine" Raven sighed "and he IS hoarding the chocolate pudding," she grumbled. Clarke snorted "does that surprise you?" Raven laughed, "I suppose not" she sighed. "Has he kissed you again?" Clarke asked her "Raven sighed, "He's really good at that." Clarke squealed, "So, he did?" she asked. Raven nodded last night after playing stickball. I should have stopped playing sooner, but you know me" she chortled. "Stubborn and proud?" Clarke shrugged. "Anyway" Raven broke in "He brought me back here, and can I just say he needs to stop picking me up all the time, I CAN walk." Clarke giggled "its not funny" Raven grumbled "he asked me about my leg, so I told him about Charlotte, and Murphy and how it all led to this" she said pointing to her leg. "Yeah Charlotte" Clarke repeated quietly "That was hard. She was so young and so full of hate." Raven scoffed "Well she did grow up on the ark." Clarke nodded I agreement, "anyway" she stared at Raven pointedly "the kiss?" she asked. He was getting ready to leave, then he looked at me with those eyes" Raven sighed dreamily " and then he kissed me." Clarke grinned at the goofy smile on her face "Clarke, if he keeps that up, I'm going to be a goner" she sighed. Clarke laughed "I hate to tell you Raven, but you are already a goner!" she laughed.

They heard Bellamy in the hall, laughing with somebody else "that was fun" he said. 'Next time, I'm going to drag Clarke down there with me." Clarke scoffed "no way " she whispered to Raven. "It was kind of fun" Raven said again "If nothing else, we can laugh at everyone." Clarke grinned "Deal" she said. The door to Raven's room opened "Have you seen." Bellamy broke off "never mind" he said spotting Clarke. "Did you have fun?" she asked him. He grinned, "it was a lot of fun" he said, "you should come next time. How are you gimpy?" he asked tossing Raven's hair. "Sore" she answered. "Are you good for the night? Do you need anything?" he asked. Raven shook her head "get out of here" she insisted gazing pointedly at Clarke's left hand. Bellamy chuckled "I'm working on it" he whispered. Raven rolled her eyes. "If you need anything just holler, we'll come running," Bellamy told her. "That wont be necessary" Roan walked in "its my fault she's hurting, Ill stay with her." Clarke grinned; she couldn't wait t talk to Raven in the morning. "I hope you brought plenty of bribery with you tonight" Raven told him after Clarke and Bellamy left. Roan merely grinned and climbed over her leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the bed, facing her. "So, what is the topic up for discussion tonight? He asked.

Bellamy had to practically drag Clarke across the hall. She was absolutely dying with anticipation. When he finally got her into their room, he just looked at her and grinned. "Aren't you even curious?" she asked. He shook her head "why?" she couldn't understand "because I'm a guy," he told her "that's how we roll." That much Clarke knew. She'd never really had a girlfriend growing up, so this thing with Raven had become kind if fun. He laughed at the look on her face. You know she is going to tell you everything in the morning" he said. "So why don't you let me distract you tonight?" he spoke softer advancing in her direction. Clarke pretended to look disinterest "gee, I don't know" she hedged "maybe we should just..." Bellamy swallowed the rest of her words with a searing kiss. Clarke clung to him dizzily, "or we could do it your way" she agreed, leaning into him. Bellamy laughed walking her backwards until her knees hit the bed. He caught her as she fell backward into it, and then followed her down. Later, he watched her sleep in his arms. God, she was beautiful! Tomorrow he would follow through on his plan, but for now, he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

"War" Raven answered Roan's question. He gave her a quizzical look 'what?" he asked, "you want to talk about war?" he asked. Raven grinned, "No, I want to play war" she told him. He looked even more confused. "You played war in space" he asked her. Raven couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression. "It's a card game," she said. Reaching into a drawer on the side of her bed, she withdrew a small box. "You deal the whole deck and then each player puts a card face up. The person who plays the biggest number wins the hand and takes the card." She told him. "If two or more people put the same highest card down, they put three cards face down and one card face up saying while saying I declare war, high card takes them all." She finished. Roan raised his eyebrows at her "and the point of this game " he asked. To be the one with all the cards in the end," she replied. "And this is what you did in space?" he asked. "Well we didn't have a forest full of trees and fields to run in, so… yeah this is what we did," she agreed. He shook his head, "okay deal me in," he agreed. Raven equally distributed the deck of cards between them "ready?" she asked. He nodded "the highest number wins. Face cards, such as jacks, queens, kings and aces are the highest-ranking card. Aces are the best ones you can get and use," she explained. "And this one?" he asked holding up a card with a jester on it. "That's a joker, he has no place in this game, but when you play poker he can be a wild card." Roan smiled and shook his head. "What?" Raven asked. "I thought space was so technical?" he said "and this is what you did for fun?" Raven ignored him "you don't look at your cards until you put it face up on the pile and no cheating" she raised her eyebrows at him. He gave her wry smile "Would I cheat?" he asked innocently. "Yes, I think you might" she replied, They played for a long time before coming to a point in the game where they both laid down and eight. By that time, Roan was already holding most of the cards in his hands "I declare war" Raven said laying her last four cards down. Roan did as well, his last card being an ace" Raven groaned "isn't there anything you suck at?" she grumbled. He laughed, "there are some things," he admitted gazing at her 'but I am also very lucky." Raven shook her head "Really? I hadn't noticed" she scowled. Roan didn't miss the yawn she tried to cover up. Climbing out of the bed, he pulled the covers up over her he stepped over to where sat up looking at him. "Don't do that," he said. "Do what?" she asked look at me like that" he said, "all doe eyed." Raven tried to look away, but he caught her chin "Hey" he whispered placing a light kiss on her jaw line before claiming her lips "I like you Raven" he told her "but there is so much more I want to learn about you before I know all of your secrets" he spoke softly. "So for now, I'm going to leave and tomorrow we can have a rematch of this game you call war." Raven smiled "One day, I'm going to beat you at something" she declared. "I don't doubt that at all," he said kissing her once more. "Tomorrow, Raven" he said running his fingers through her hair before walking out of her room.

Bellamy was awake before Clarke in the morning; she was sound asleep, her head resting on his chest. Playing a stray strand of her hair, he sighed, this was the way life should be. She sighed contentedly, moving against him. Then it occurred to him, he'd been trying to plan the right moment to ask Clarke to marry him, but she wasn't like every other girl, she didn't need a fancy proposal. She'd probably want a fancy wedding, but this was their happy place. Here in their room, away from everyone and every thing else. Easing one arm out from under he reached around to the drawer where he had hidden his mother's ring. It had been a long time since he'd seen that ring, and now he would see it everyday on Clarke's finger, he hoped. Clarke started to move a little bit, she was waking up "Good morning" he said grinning down at her. "It can't be morning already" she grumbled, "We just went to sleep." He chuckled playing with her hair "you're in a good mood" she said, more awake and alert "whets up?" she asked. "Nothing" he said, "running his thumb against her lips. Clarke sighed "Bellamy, that's not fair" she complained. "Alls fair in love and war" he said looking into her eyes. "I love you Clarke," he said, gazing into her eyes lovingly. Bringing his other hand around and transferring the ring to his free hand, he held it out. Clarke's was speechless, her eyes as big as the stars in the sky 'will you marry me?" he asked. Still looking into her eyes. Clarke nodded tears in her eyes "Yes" she finally managed to say something. Taking her hand in his, Bellamy placed the ring n her finger. "I love you Bellamy Blake," she said. Snuggled against him she inspected the ring "its beautiful, Bellamy" she sighed, "where did you get it?" He continued to play with her hair "It was my mom's" he said "I thought she gave it to Octavia, but she told O to hold on to it until I met someone who would get so far under my skin I could never let her go. That's you. I love you Clarke Griffin, and I will spend the rest of your days proving it to you" he said kissing her. "Thank you Bellamy' Clarke sighed looking at the ring "ill treasure it forever, and I'll let you prove it to me, starting right now" she said pressing her lips to the hollow area of his throat, while her hands explored his chest. Moaning, Bellamy grabbed both her hands with one of his placing them over her head then he rolled her onto her back. His other hand traced a slow path down her ribs. Clarke's breath grew shallow as is mouth followed the path his hand had taken, then returned to her lips. Freeing her hands, so he could torment her some more, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Bellamy deepened the kiss, while his hands stirred other sensations. "Bellamy" she moaned reaching for him pulling him closer. He kept his pace deliberately slow, driving her to the edge of madness before going over the edge with her.

"So this is what you've been up to lately," Clarke said afterward. "Actually, I was trying to plan the perfect moment and perfect way to ask you" he said playing with a stray ringlet of hair "but then I realized THIS is the perfect place for you and me to be, it didn't seem right to put it off anymore." Clarke lay on her back, brushed a hand across his cheek "It was good Bell" she sighed contentedly "but if you think for a hot second you're getting off that easy for the rest of it." Bellamy laughed, "I had no such thoughts" he assured her. "We do however have to call Abby in the morning and tell her first" he said 'I told her she'd be the first to know when you accepted." Clarke nodded "ok, but then I'm telling Raven." Clarke's eyes narrowed "She knew you were going to ask, that's why she was being so weird the other day." Bellamy nodded "I needed her to distract you, so I could call your mom and get her permission." Clarke smiled, tracing his jaw line with a finger "who'd have thank that Bellamy Blake was a traditionalist" she mused. "So, when are we supposed to call my mom?" Clarke asked. "Later" Bellamy said, fire in his expression "much, much later" he said pulling her into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Raven woke up the next morning, dying to talk to Clarke. She padded across the hall to Clarke and Bellamy's room sliding the door open just slightly "Are you guys up" she asked "No" Bellamy grumbled sleepily "go away Raven." Raven smiled, Bellamy had stopped scaring her a long time ago. "Get decent you two, I'm coming in" she warned them. She heard the rustle of blankets, then silence "We have got to start locking the door" Bellamy grumbled, rolling onto his side, pulling Clarke with him. Clarke's left hand fell out of the blanket. Her news forgotten, Raven squealed "you finally did it?" she asked. "Geez, it took you long enough" she scoffed. "Since, I assume you didn't barge in for that information, did you want something else?" Bellamy asked impatiently. "Yeah, but it can wait. I'd rather talk about you two" she answered. "Have you told Abby yet?" she asked. "We were supposed to tell her first, then you, but SOMEBODY barged in here at the crack of dawn!" Bellamy bellowed. "Well, if you two would sleep at night, instead of…" she was silenced by a glaring look from Bellamy. "Fine, I'll go away, but I need some girl talk time today" she looked at Clarke. Clarke nodded in agreement "later" she promised. "She's a pain in the ass "Bellamy grumbled. Clarke merely laughed "we should get up soon. We need to call Abby before Raven's happiness spills the news to everyone else." Bellamy yawned "ok, just give me a minute" he said, still holding her next to him. "Your minute is up" she whispered in his ear. "That wasn't a minute" he growled hauling her up against him. Clarke laughed "Come on Bell" she sighed "let's do this. I'll make it up to you tonight." She whispered "we'll even lock the door." Bellamy loosened his grip "bet your ass we will" he said planting a kiss on her lips.

Together, Bellamy and Clarke sat at the comlink, his hand on the button ready to page Abby. "Ready?" he asked. Clarke sighed "hey, I survived calling her to ask permission that was the hard part" he reminded her. Clarke laughed "I still can't believe you did that." Bellamy hugged her "nothing, but the best for my baby" he said. "Okay, I'm ready" she said. Bellamy pushed the button. A few minutes later Kane's face appeared on the screen. "Oh hey" he greeted "are you looking for Abby?" he asked. Clarke nodded "I'll get her hang on" he said. They heard voices and a few seconds later Abby appeared on the screen. "I assume she said yes" she said seeing the glow on her daughter's face." Bellamy nodded "Did you expect less?" he asked. Abby shook her head; there were tears in her eyes. "Mom, stop or I'll start crying too" Clarke pleaded. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "So, have you decided when you're going to get married?" she asked. "We haven't got that far" Bellamy answered "I only asked her a few hours ago." Abby grinned "Well congratulations, I'm proud of both of you" she said. "I'd like for you to be there mom" Clarke told her "I don't know how long it will be before its safe for either of us to open the doors Clarke" Abby told her, so you do it when you are ready. If I can be there, I will." Clarke nodded "I love you both very much" she told them. "Does Raven know?" Abby asked. Seeing Bellamy's scowl she chuckled "I'm guessing that's a yes" she laughed. Clarke nodded "she invited herself in to our room this morning and saw the ring" she explained. "How is she doing?" Abby asked. "She's fine, just having some guy problems right now," Clarke said "But we're working through them." Abby smiled "this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain king would it?" she asked. "Do tell" Bellamy prompted. Clarke sighed "quiet both of you, its Raven's story to tell, not mine" she told them. Abby laughed "you could always wait until they work it out and have a double wedding" Abby said hopefully, "It'll save everyone a lot of time. Clark rolled her eyes "We'll see" Clarke replied. At that moment, Raven walked in the room "Hi Abby" she called out taking the seat next to Bellamy and Clarke. "Good morning Raven" Abby returned. "I don't mean to cut this short Abby, but Roan was looking for you guys, something about a stickball game…" she said. "Stickball?" Abby asked "like baseball?" she asked "yes only with broken sticks and rotten apples" Raven shuddered. "The kids are bored" Bellamy explained "so they're learning new things, and having a blast." Abby smiled, she seemed a little sad "don't forget not too long ago, you three were kids" she reminded them. "Mom" Clarke rolled her eyes at the exact same time. "I know, I know…" she sighed "Ok, go play stickball" she said and "if you want help with the planning, page me." She told them. "I love you all". The screen went black. "You two should come" Bellamy said. "I am not running around again" Raven shook her head "my leg hurt for two days after that." Bellamy scoffed "the way I hear it you suck anyway" he retorted rifling her hair.

The three of them walked out into the hall, where they ran into Roan. "Ready?" he nodded at Bellamy. "Sure" Bellamy agreed "so, are you two coming or not?" he asked looking back at Clarke and Raven. They looked at each other, "I guess so" Clarke answered for both of them. "So, will you be walking this time, or whining?" Roan waited for Raven. "I think I'll walk" she said sassily, latching onto Clarke's arm. Roan chuckled "okay" he said running to catch up with Bellamy. "What was that?" Clarke turned to her. "He has tendencies to pick me up off my feet without notice" she complained. Clarke grinned "and that's a bad thing why?" she asked. Raven blushed making Clarke laugh. Clarke and Raven arrived a few minutes after the guys did. Clarke walked in "Eww" she exclaimed. Raven smiled and nodded "was I lying?" she asked. "That's gross" Clarke scowled, someone had placed blankets in the dirt along the wall. Several people, mostly girls were lined up along the wall. Clarke and Griffin took a space closest to the door where they could talk without being overheard. After the teams were picked, the game started. Bellamy and Roan were on the same time, since they were batting first, Bellamy came over to where the girls sat. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" he asked Clarke. Clarke nodded "We'll see, but right now, I'll just watch." Bellamy grabbed a quick kiss before he was called back to his team. Clarke laughed "what a goofball." Raven just grinned at her.

"So tell me when Bellamy gave you the ring did he get down on one knee?" she asked. Clarke smiled "no, we were lying in bed. One minute he was kissing me, the next minute he was on his side with the ring in his hand" she sighed happily. "Did you cry" Raven asked "Of course" she said "He said he was trying to plan a special occasion, but realized the perfect place was in our room, so.." she trailed off. Raven grinned "you are positively glowing" she teased. "It was his mom's, did he tell you that?" she asked Raven. Raven nodded "he was really worried about asking Abby" she laughed. "It was kind of funny." Clarke chuckled, Raven and Bellamy acted like they were siblings sometimes. "So, are you going to set a date?" Raven asked. "I want my mom here" she admitted, "So it could be a while. However" Clarke broke off grinning at Raven "Abby suggested we wait until the radiation goes away, then you and a certain king can have a double ceremony with us." Raven scoffed "he'd have to do more than kiss me for that to happen." Clarke looked at here, eyebrows arched, she hadn't said yes, but she also didn't say no. "Last night we played war, all night long." She sighed "I yawned; he said I looked tired, covered me up, kissed me and walked away." Clarke grinned "Did you say something?" she asked. Raven nodded "He said he likes me, but he wants to get to know me before he learns all my secrets" she scoffed. "What does that even mean?"

"Ahh" Clarke sighed "he's trying to be romantic" she said "that's cute." Raven shot daggers at her with her eyes "not cute?" she asked. Raven sighed "yes, its cute" she agreed, "but when he kisses me I..I forget everything else. I want more!" she exclaimed. Clarke knew that feeling "Just think what will happen when you get more" Clarke said "yeah it's tough now, but think of the payoff." Raven scowled "you and Bellamy never went through that." Clarke snickered "Bellamy and I had four years, and many emotionally trying experiences that got us to this point" she reminded Raven. "You and Roan just met. All he knows is that you are Skaikru and have big brain" she spoke softly "that's a good thing." Raven smiled a little, "I guess so" she sighed "look he's batting." They stopped talking to watch, as usual the apple he'd batted ended up in the back of the field in a pile of pieces "He's really good" Clarke said. "I could watch that all day" Raven sighed. Clarke grinned "you really are a goner" she chuckled. They watched the rest of the game, laughing and making fun of the players. Of course, Roan's team won, nobody could hit like him. Bellamy walked over pulled Clarke to her feet and kissed her "ooh you smell like rotten apples" she scowled. "I've got bad news for you babe" he said kissing her again "so do you. What do you say we hit the showers before hitting the bed" he grinned. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck "I could be persuaded" she whispered.

He laughed turning her in his arms placing a hand on her waist, they started for the door. Octavia passed by laughing at something Gaia had said. She stopped, backtracked and took Clarke's hand in hers "Oh my God" she breathed. Then taping on Bellamy's shoulder "Really big brother?" she asked "you didn't think to mention this?" she pointed to the ring on Clarke's finger. Bellamy had the grace to look sheepish "Sorry O" he said "I got a little caught in the spirit of the game." Octavia enveloped them both in a hug "Congratulations" she said smiling at Clarke. "Thank you" Clarke replied. By now, the Arkadians began to gather around them, oohing and awing. The Earthborns watched from afar, curious to see what was going on, but didn't crowd in. "Okay, enough" Bellamy barked "Yes, Clarke and I are going to get married, okay" he sighed "but right now I want to wash the smell of rotten apples off, so everybody take a look, say what you're going to and do the same, please?" he asked. After everyone that wanted to see the ring had, the only ones left in the room was Bellamy, Clarke, Roan and Raven. "Skaikru must have different traditions" Roan remarked after congratulating them "your people wouldn't leave you alone" he said. "My people are nosy" Bellamy grumbled "your people didn't appear to care" he responded. "They care" he said "it affects them too, but the people of Ice nation have never had the option to walk up and speak directly to the leaders. This truce has been a whole new experience for them." Roan exclaimed.

"Tell them I very much appreciate their privacy" Bellamy requested. "I will pass that on to them" he said, the walked over to Raven, who had waited patiently beside Clarke and Bellamy, though she did take the chance to mock them a little bit. "Ready for a rematch" he asked her "Oh yeah" she nodded "and I'm going to win this time. Clarke looked over at them, winked at Raven and left with Bellamy. "Did you enjoy watching more than playing" Roan asked her. Raven laughed "much better, plus Clarke and I got to poke fun at everyone." He fixed his gaze on her "I can still give you lessons" he said. "maybe" Raven agreed "but right now you smell like sweat and rotten apples. If you want to get beat by me tonight, you need a shower too!" she exclaimed. His eyes glittered dangerously. Eyebrows arched, he grabbed a handful of dirt and broken apples, balled it up and rubbed it on her shoulders and face. "Really?" she declared "can you be any more childish?" she asked. Laughing he grabbed another handful of dirt. Raven held her hand up, backing up. Unfortunately, she hit a wall. Roan stood in front of her, eyes blazing, a ball of the floor in one hand. "I'm sorry" she shrieked raising her hands in front of her face and chest. A few moments passed, she lowered her arms cautiously and opened her eyes. Roan was standing close enough that she felt his breath on her face, an arm on either side of her on the wall blocking her escape. Her breath caught in her throat, all she could do was gaze up at him. With a guttural groan, Roan lowered his head, capturing her lips with his. Moving his hands to her waist, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Raven clung to him, the things he could do with his mouth… "You're very hard on a man's resolve" he whispered huskily staring into her eyes. Raven was still catching her breath "I'm going to take a shower" he said, hands still on her waist "Then we shall see who wins the war" he told her, taking her hand in his. Raven wasn't sure if he meant the card game or the battle for building a relationship, either way, she was all in.


	15. Chapter 15

Raven paced in her room, She was nervous about Roan's visit. Maybe she should pretend to be asleep when he came. They had fun together, they talked, the could sit in compatible silence, but when he kissed her… She really needed to talk to Clarke. Walking across the hall, she knocked on their door. Bellamy opened it "you can knock" he chuckled. Clarke rolled her eyes "I swear the two of you are related somehow, you fight like a pair of siblings. "Ok so I need you guys to come play card games with Roan and I tonight" she pleaded. Bellamy looked suspicious "why did he say or do something to hurt you?" he asked. Raven grinned "Thank you Bellamy for being willing to defend my honor, but not he hasn't. It's just that…" she looked to Clarke for support. Clarke laughed "Okay Raven," she agreed "we'll do it." Bellamy turned to look at her "Yes, Bellamy we will" she replied. "We could spend a little time outside of this room once in a while" she told him. He shot her a look suggesting he thought otherwise, but recognized the look on her face. This was a battle he would lose. He sighed, "Fine, but I'm not playing war. I hate that game" he said. "Deal" Raven agreed "and thank you." Bellamy shook his head, agreeing to meet them in ten minutes. "Why are we doing this?" he turned to Clarke. "Because Raven is okay with Roan until he kisses her, then she freaks out" Clarke explained. "And?" Bellamy asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Roan wants to take it slow, get to know Raven and when he kisses her…"Bellamy nodded "I got it" he sighed, "I don't like, but I got it." Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck "Are you going to survive?" she asked. He placed his hands on her hips, propelling her forward "I suppose" he answered. "You might even have some fun" she told him. "I was planning on having some fun tonight" he said pulling her close and whispering something in her ear. Clarke laughed, "well in that case, we'd better leave before you get too busy trying." She said opening the door and pulling him out.

As they crossed the hall to Raven's room, her and Roan came out. "Where are we going?" Clarke asked. Roan looked to Bellamy and they nodded. "What are you two planning?" Raven asked. It became quite clear the two of them had pulled a coup and changed the plans for the evening. "Uh-huh" Clarke stopped in the doorway of the stickball field "no way, " she declared. "I just got that smell off of me." She grumbled when Bellamy grabbed her hand and tugged her inside the room. Shaking her head, she glowered at both of them. Raven had the same reaction, but Roan overruled her hesitations too. Finally, Clarke decided if the boys wanted to play, so could they. "Fine" she said 'I pick Raven for my team." Bellamy snorted "works for me," he said "the two of us will take you out." Clarke looked to Raven, eyebrows arched. "Oh Bellamy" Raven cooed "you are so in trouble." Raven showed Clarke how to stand and how to hold the stick like Roan had shown her. To Raven's delight, Mr. Home run couldn't pitch. It was nice to know there was something he wasn't good at. Bellamy pitched the apple to Clarke, who swung and missed. "Hey that's already better than Raven did on her first try" Roan snorted. She stuck her tongue out at him. Bellamy pitched another apple, this time she hit the apple. It sailed over Bellamy's head and just through Roan's hands to land in the back of they field. "Go!" Raven screamed. She was laughing so hard; she was doubled over on the ground. Bellamy and Roan look stunned. Raven stood by the home plate and high-fived Clarke when she came through. 'Did you see the look on their faces?" she chuckled. Raven stepped up to the plate next. Bellamy threw the apple in her direction. "She swung and missed. Another pitch, another miss, but on the third pitch Raven connected with it. It didn't sail as far as Clarke's apple did, but it traveled far. "Come on Raven" Clarke urged "Run." Raven shook her head, "2 days" Clarke she pointed to her leg "not a cha.." she began when she was scooped up into a familiar pair of arms. 'If you drop me" she threatened. Roan chuckled in response. He crossed home plate "put me down you big oaf" she grumbled. He slid her down to the ground and made sure she was steady before letting go. "Did you see that?" she squealed 'I actually hit it.'' He grinned, "ok, so your girls are trying to prove us wrong, lets see if you can stop the man" he taunted. They decided Raven would pitch the apple since she couldn't run after it. The first couple of throws weren't so good, but as she practiced she became better. Finally, she declared that she was ready. Standing on the mound, she met the challenge in Roan's eye with one of her own. The apple flew out of her had and across the field. Roan swung, and missed. Clarke snorted. In all the game they'd seen earlier Roan never missed, but this time he did. Clarke wondered if he was doing it on purpose or if Raven had a talent for throwing the ball. But after the third time, Raven was outright laughing. Bellamy and Roan looked at each other as if their world had been turned upside down.

"The next time we play a game" Bellamy came up to Raven and Clarke, both grinning, you two will NOT be sitting it out" he declared. "What the hell?' he asked them, "where did that come from?" All the two of them could do was cackle, "I'm sorry Bell" Clarke grinned. Roan came walking up from the outfield. He just stood there, hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Go ahead, say it" he looked at Raven. She shook her head "I can't, it would be too mean" she tried her best not to laugh. "And laughing is nice?" he asked. Raven covered her mouth with her hand and turned away. Roan scowled, he couldn't believe she'd beat him at his own game. The worst part was, as much as she tried not to say anything, the more she said with her body language. He wanted to kiss that smug look right off her face. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. Kissing Raven was a bad idea because the more he kissed her, the more he wanted to, which seriously impeded is need to get to know her better. He watched Clarke and Bellamy "Now who smells like sweat and rotten apples?" he heard Bellamy say pulling her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh geez" Raven groaned " get a room already" she waved them off. "That is great advice" Bellamy laughed "kissing her cheek. He said something that made her laugh. She belted him on the arm, and then pushed him to where Clarke was standing. Roan liked to watch her with Bellamy and Clarke. She was different with them. He needed to know why. "Oh my God, get out of here" she shoved them in the direction of the door after they started kissing again. "The door will be locked tonight' Bellamy retorted on his way out. Raven shook her head "if I wanted to get in, that wouldn't stop me" she called after them laughing.

"What?" Raven walked over to Roan. She could tell he'd wanted to say something for a while now. He crossed his arms over his chest "I'm just trying to figure out how to get to know the Raven those two know' he decided honesty was the best policy in this case. "Ok but not here, my leg is killing me."

"Deal" he said sweeping her into his arms. She shrieked, "you have got to stop doing that" she protested. He shrugged "your leg is bothering you right? ' he asked. Carrying her down the hall to her room. "I can walk" she grumbled, "this is faster' was his only reply. Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh and one more thing'' she told him when he deposited her safely on her bed "you'd better raid your pudding stash because this is going to cost you." He smiled, dug into his pocket and took out several pouches. "Talk" he instructed. "What do you want to know?" she asked wincing. That look he knew, Placing her leg across his lap, he gently massaged it. "Does it hurt often?" he asked. "Only when I do too much" she answered. "So, don't do too much" he stared at her pointedly. "I cant help myself" she smiled 'I'm not used to being so limited" she said. "When I was growing up, it was just me and Finn, even when my mom was around, so anything I needed for me, I had to get" she explained. How did you end up down here?" He asked. Raven grinned "Abby recruited me to fix a hundred-year-old ship to take her and I to Earth, to Clarke and Finn" she answered. "Was it hard?" he asked. Raven snorted, "the worst part was getting the pressure regulator, which Abby ended up securing. Of course it cost her spot on the ship when she got caught." He watched her as she talked about her mechanical abilities. They were clearly a source of great pride for her. "You have to understand, Clarke and Bellamy have been keeping us alive for four years. They have had to make the hard choices and live with the consequences of those decisions." She told him. He understood that weight of hard decisions and the trust earned from those actions.

"So how does one go about gaining that kind of trust? He asked. "I trust you" she said 'I just don't understand what is going on here?" she sighed. Her leg had long since felt better, but he still made lazy circles on her ankle. "I like being with you. I don't know what that means but I want to spend time with you." She sighed, "I feel the same way, but then I see Clarke and Bellamy's relationship. I want one like that." Roan took her hand in his. "You realize that they have been building that relationship for four years, right? He asked. Raven sighed, "that's what Clarke said" she replied. "She said their relationship was forged by surviving together in a world that demanded leaning on each other." Moving to the opposite side of the bed to sit next to her, he held her hand. Turning her face to look into her eyes "Let me tell you what I know" he said looking directly at her "I know that when I see you, across the hall, across the room, I feel something. I can't explain it, but I do and when I kiss you I don't want to stop, but I also don't want to force this relationship to grow faster than it should. I want what Clarke and Bellamy have too," he paused; "that's the kind of love everybody wants, but those kind of relationships take time to build" he finished. "Are you sure you didn't talk to Clarke?" she grumbled. He laughed, "I swear, I didn't talk to Clarke." She sighed, "I believe you, but that's almost the exact thing she told me. " He continued to gaze at her "and did you buy it when she said the same thing?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Then trust this" he said tracing her jaw with his thumb.

Raven unsuccessfully stifled a yawn, she looked tired "you need to sleep" he spoke into her hair. "I didn't sleep much last night she admitted, "then someone decided to play stickball today" she eyed him pointedly. "Which reminds me" he said throwing an arm around her shoulder "you might have mentioned you could pitch like that' he grumbled. Raven laughed "I didn't know it, but it was fun beating you at something finally! "She snickered. Roan grunted in disagreement "maybe I should pitch for the other team, give them a chance to win" she said. "Like hell" he grumbled, "I couldn't get a bat in at all." She yawned again. "That's it, bedtime for you" he said. She nodded, too tired to argue, "does that men you're going to leave" she asked. He thought about it, but it was the middle of the night, plus they were just starting to get somewhere? "What would you prefer?" he asked. "Do I have to move if I say yes?" she asked. He nodded "then stay, she said, "I'm too tired to move." Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was asleep in no time, her head on his chest. He stroked her hair softly. He was not sure what their relationship would look like, but he was going to fight for it.

Halfway through the night, Roan had woken up to find Raven clutched possessively against his chest. It felt good to hold her like that, but he was still adamant about not rushing things along. No matter how good it felt to hold her, or how bad he wanted to wake her up and kiss her senseless. "There's that look again" he heard her say, unaware she had woken up. He chuckled "feel better?" he asked. Raven nodded, she definitely felt more rested, and given the way he was looking at her right now, she'd needed not worry about the future of their relationship. "I'm sorry I wigged out " she sighed "'I've never had a relationship like this" she explained. He smiled down at her, "I've learned a few things about you along the way" he spoke quietly "nobody's ever fought for you, the way they should have, starting with the one person who had the obligation to do so" he told her "that's going to change" he promised. The tone in his voice made her shiver. She yawned again, "go back to sleep" he said "Its almost morning." She sighed, nodded her head and leaned back against him. He kissed her softly on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later Raven yawned and stirred, she'd slept better last night than she had in weeks. Instead of running through her brain every night, Roan was in her bed. Not in quite the same way as her dreams, but his presence beside her was almost better than her dreams. "Damn" she whispered softly. "What?" Roan asked sleepily. He'd lain beside her for a while, just watching her before finally falling asleep. "Clarke was right" Raven grumbled "Do you know how much she is going to gloat?" she groaned. "She's your friend why would she do that?" he asked "Payback" Raven answered "I did it to her" she rolled her eyes. Roan laughed "well, in that case, I can't help you" he said. "But I can create a distraction" his eyes glittered as he gazed at her. Staying was a bad idea. At the moment all he wanted to do was kiss her until either of them had lost their good sense. Drawn in by the look in his eyes, Raven was unable to break the connection. She knew why he wanted to take things slow, but if he kept looking at her like that. Her breath caught in her throat when his thumb traced her jaw line. His other hand made small circles on the soft skin at her waist. "Maybe we should…" she was going to suggest get up, but before she could say it he closed the distance between them dropping light kisses on her neck and jaw line. Bringing her hands up to wind them around his neck, her breath quickened when his lips and his hands moved upward. Raven clung to him. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, he sighed raggedly "you are a bad influence" he said softly. "You started it with that look you are so good at" she reminded him. He chuckled nuzzling her neck "I'll work on that look" he said pulling her shirt down the cover the soft skin of her belly. Turning her on her side he hauled her back against his chest. There was a tap at her door, and then it slid open. Clarke stood in the opening "oops sorry" she said reading the situation "I'll come back later." She said. "Aren't you supposed to wait before you just open someone else's door" Roan asked. Raven laughed 'I do it to them all the time. Bellamy has threatened on more than one occasion to chuck me out into the radiation." Roan shook his head "The three of you are something else" he snorted moving to a sitting position, pulling her with him.

Later, Raven was sitting in the com-room when Clarke and Bellamy walked in. Clarke grinned at her, but didn't say anything. Clarke sat down in the chair next to Raven. She had yet to say anything. "Just say it" Raven scowled. "So, was I right?" Clarke asked. "You know you were" she glowered at her. "I am so sorry Bellamy" Raven looked at him. He merely grinned at her; by the look on his face clearly Clarke had filled him in on her morning's activities. "Its okay" he finally said "I kind of got used to you barging in whenever you wanted to." Raven shook her head "you two realize Roan thinks we're all nuts. "Aren't we all little nuts?" Bellamy asked. "So?" Clarke pinned her gaze on Raven. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head "you really are terrible" she grinned. "I'm out of here" Bellamy groaned "he may be part of a twisted threesome with Clarke and Raven, but he didn't need the details. "See you later?" he said to Clarke, dropping a quick kiss on top of her head. "See you later" she agreed squeezing his hand. Raven wrinkled her nose "you two are disgustingly happy" Raven grumbled. "And you're not just a little happy yourself?" Clarke asked. "Maybe" she turned a light shade of pink.

Bellamy walked into the hall as Roan was walking toward the com-room, "you don't want to go in there" he warned him. "Clarke and Raven are about to have a talk" he explained. Realization dawned on him "I think you might be right." He agreed. Together they walked toward the ball field "we have to plan another game" Bellamy said "This time Clarke and Raven will be playing" he declared. "Yeah, Raven thinks she should be the all-time pitcher, seeing as she can't run and all" Roan scoffed. Bellamy chuckled "your displeasure would have nothing to do with the fact that you can't hit when she pitches, would it?" Bellamy drawled. Roan shot him a dirty look. "I have to ask" Roan stopped and turned to look at Bellamy "did you threaten to throw Raven out into the radiation?" Bellamy laughed "Only when she annoys me" he chuckled "like walking in unannounced?" Roan asked. Bellamy laughed "yes that" he agreed "It's a thing Raven and Clarke do. It drives me nuts." He shook his head. When they got to the field, there was already a bunch of kids there. "This was a good idea" Bellamy remarked, "but Clarke might be right, someone needs to make a better ball. The smell of rotten apples is not good!"

"So, tell me what happened…" Clarke prompted. "Can I just say one thing first?" Raven asked. Clarke nodded "He has got to stop picking me up" she drawled. "What, having a hunky guy who picks you up in his arms and carries you off to bed is a bad thing?" Clarke asked. "That is so not the point Clarke" Raven replied, not really denying anything. "So, did you two have a good talk?" Clarke asked. Raven nodded "he basically said the same thing you did. That he wanted to get to know me, before he _got to know me_ " she said, only sweeter than you did. "And he was with you this morning why?" Clarke asked. "I was tired and sore, for him to get out of bed, I would have had to move" Raven defended. "Uh-huh" Clarke grunted. "It was true" Raven protested, blushing." Clarke grinned "Did he kiss you?" she asked. Raven bit her lip and rolled her eyes, that was answer enough for Clarke, who was grinning broadly. "I don't know what is more magic" Raven sighed "his fingers or his mouth." Clarke started giggling uncontrollably. Raven shot her a dirty look "Hey, you did it to me" Clarke defended.

The comlink beeped and Abby's face appeared on the screen. "Oh hey Abby" Raven greeted, "Hi mom" Clarke also greeted her. "What are the two of you laughing about? Clarke burst into another fit of laughter. "Abby say goodbye to your daughter" Raven snorted "she's taking a walk into the radiation tonight."

Abby laughed, it was good to hear them having fun. "I guess that means the two of you are doing okay?" she asked. "Yes" the answered in unison. "So, what is so funny?" Abby asked. "Clarke is enjoying herself a little too much" Raven growled. "Hey, I was just returning the favor" Clarke declared. "And how is our handsome king?" she asked Raven. "He's fine" Raven answered sighing dreamily." Abby laughed, "that good, huh?" she asked. "And all he's done is kiss her" Clarke chipped in. "Clarke" Raven belted her on the arm. "As much as I love discussing my love life" Raven scoffed "was there a reason you called?" Raven asked to get the attention off of her. Abby chuckled "Ok Raven, point taken. We have been watching the radar; Sinclair is going to see if we can send someone out to see if they survive." It had been a few months since the nuclear attacks. The residents of the ark would look out the portholes and windows, wondering when they could go out again. They figured it would be years before they escaped the ark again. "That would be a good thing" Clarke muttered "then they could take the smelly apples outside and leave them there." Abby looked confused "Bellamy has discovered the joys of hitting rotten apples with sticks" Raven filled in. "and he comes in smelling like them too" Clarke wrinkled her nose, shuddering at the memory of the smell. Abby laughed at her "What?" Clarke demanded "it such an awful smell, it just turns my stomach." Raven stared at her "as in you feel sick?" Clarke nodded, "here lately anyway." Raven glanced at the screen to Abby, who also had a curious look on her face. "Ahh Clarke" Abby asked "how often do you feel sick?" she asked. Clarke shrugged "it's not all the time, just some times" she clarified. "Clarke" Abby asked "could you be…" she began. Clarke had a blank look on her face "no," she shook her head "definitely not" she repeated, though the tone of her voice belied her assurances. They heard someone calling for Abby on the comlink "Clarke, you need to find out" Abby told her "there are things you need to doing, taking if you are" she said. "Damn, I have to go. Clarke find out, please? "She asked "I will let you know how the test walk works" she told them "and call me when you find out either way. I love you both" she said before the comlinks went black. Raven turned to her "are you?" she asked. Clarke shrugged "I don't know, I mean it's possible I guess" she drawled. "Yeah it is, the two of you have been going at it like rabbits lately" Raven agreed. "Would that be a bad thing?" Raven asked. "I mean you two are getting married, right he loves you, and you love him." Clarke nodded "yeah, we do, but we haven't talked about children" she said "I don't know how he would feel." Raven snorted "Are you kidding?" she asked "he would be over the moon!" Clarke sighed "Look, let's just take a walk to the infirmary. We'll do the test, see if the rabbit dies" Raven said. "Huh?" Clarke looked at her, "never mind, big brain, remember?" she chuckled "let's go, we'll do it together."


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke sat on Raven's bed in stunned silence. "Clarke?" Raven waved a hand in front of her "Respond, say anything..." she pleaded. "A baby?" Clarke asked "as in a little life that will completely depend on me." Raven couldn't help but to grin. She'd never seen Clarke like that "and Bellamy" she pointed out, "who may I point out has raised a baby…" she said. Clarke dropped her head into her hands "Oh no" she sighed "how am I going to tell him?" she asked. "Are you kidding? He will be over the moon" Raven assured her. "Clarke" Raven put a hand on each of her shoulders "you had to know a baby was possible." Clarke sighed "yes, I knew, I just never expected it to happen so soon." A knock at the door caught their attention, "That's probably him now" she said "do you want me to tell him you're not here?" Clarke shook her head "just give me a minute" she took a deep breath. Another knock at the door "pipe down I'll be right there" she spat out. Clarke opened her eyes "okay, let him in." Raven smiled "I know you're in shock, but once it passes, you'll be okay. All of you" she assured her.

Bellamy and Roan stood at the door "hey have you seen Clarke?" he asked. She nodded her head in Clarke's direction. Bellamy had a puzzled look on his face. She didn't look okay, but she also did look _okay_. "I'll let you guys talk" she said taking Roan's arm and walking out. Now he knew something was wrong. Raven only left when something was up. "Hey" he said touching her cheek "what's going on?"

Raven steered Roan away from her room. "Is everything alright with Clarke" he asked in a concerned voice. Raven nodded "yeah, she's going to be fine" she answered. "Thank you" she said walking next to him. He shot her an odd look. "For taking things slow" she said. He stopped, turned to look at her and crossed his arms "Alright, what's going on with Clarke?" he asked. She put her hand on his forearm and kept walking, "Raven?" he looked down at her, but he kept walking with her. "Tell me" she asked as they walked "how attached are you to the chancellor's suite?" she asked. He looked at her "why?" he asked suspiciously. "You might have to surrender it" she hinted. "Why, when and to whom?" he probed. "To Clarke and Bellamy" she answered "in about nine months" she smiled. Roan's head whipped in her direction. "Excuse me?" he asked eyebrows arched. Raven laughed "She's telling Bellamy now." He kissed the top of her head "you're welcome" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Clarke!" he tilted her chin to face him "tell me" he said "Whatever it is, we'll handle it." She patted the bed next to her. He sat down taking her hand in his. Whatever was going on with her, she was acting very strange. "Clarke" he asked again. "Tell me" he said looking into her eyes. She sighed "Bell" she spoke quietly "I'm …." She sighed. "You're what?" he asked. "I'm pregnant" she said searching his face for a sign of what he was feeling. A slow smile spread on his face "Seriously?" he asked picking her up in his arms and swinging her around. "Bell stop" she begged clinging to him. "When did you find out?" he asked setting her feet on the ground, his hands on her waist. "About ten minutes ago" she told him. "You're okay with this?" she asked. He grinned "yes Clarke" he whispered drawing her in for a kiss "I'm ecstatic, and you will be too once the shock wears off" he assured her. "Bellamy, I don't know a thing about babies" she sighed. "Well it's just your luck that I do" he told her "besides no parent ever knows about babies with their first kid" he told her. Clarke looked doubtful "Clarke" he said gazing into her eyes "This news, yeah it's a bit of a shock. I mean we weren't trying, but we weren't exactly being careful about it either" he pointed out "It's going to be okay, I promise." She didn't look convinced, he touched the ring on her left finger "When Octavia gave me this" he said tapping the ring "she told me that you and I are going to further the legacy of the Blake name. This baby" he took her hand in his and pressed it to her belly "will be the start of that legacy." He told her. "So, you're really okay with this" she asked. Bellamy grinned "I am more than okay. It makes me happy, so happy that I would announce it to the world if I could" he said pulling her into his arm and kissing her. She laughed "you might want to start with your sister first" she suggested. He grinned "yeah, she'll kill me if she learns this the same way she learned we were engaged. "You know who else we have to tell, right? He said. "She already has her suspicion" Clarke said "that's why we had the test run." Bellamy grinned "Of course she does" he laughed "so we'll tell her together. After we tell Octavia."


End file.
